baffling the spectrum
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: It took an unexplainable five hundred and ten nano meters to sustain their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**baffling the spectrum**

Summary: It took an unexplainable five hundred and ten nano meters to sustain their marriage.

things you should know:

Dichromatic Protanope=red green blindness

510nm= green wavelength

**AN: so, yeah, I decided to post my take on the arranged marriage theme, please don't throw rocks at me….I just kinda figured I would like to try it and use romance novel style writing so yeah…plus I kinda miss writing sasusaku and writing in general**

**feedback would be great**

**

* * *

Everything would be fine**

Sasuke squinted at the onslaught of light that barged through his consciousness like some kind of hot brand to his eyes.

Blinding white. No, he thought, sunlight was supposed to be yellow.

Lethargically, he got up and dressed for another tedious day at work. Don't get it wrong, it's not as if he got some clerical job typing mundane documents for some obscure business; it wasn't that. Actually, it was far from that. The obscure business was his and he only ever read those mundane documents- he had a secretary to type them for him, heck, he had an army of labor force to do it for him.

Uchiha Sasuke was the president of a multinational banking company. The only one with higher authority than him was his father. His reputation: infamous, his bearing: regal. The mere mention of his name sent both society and common girls to raptures with dreams of marrying him, or, at the very least, of him glancing in their direction.

Usually, this type of reputation would cause men to ooze with pride. Sasuke didn't care; or if he did, then he didn't show it. He just wore this stoic expression and shut everything out.

It was exactly that expression that Naruto, his best friend and legal adviser, found him in as he strode nonchalantly through the office.

"You look constipated," he told Sasuke as way of greeting.

"You're an idiot," was the equally warm reply.

"So," Naruto started as he sat on the couch at the other end of the room, "how may I advise you today?"

Sasuke shrugged and replied without even looking up. "I thought part of your pay was finding out exactly what you need to advise me about."

Naruto snorted and propped his legs up on the crystal coffee table that probably cost a fortune.

"No it doesn't," he said defiantly.

Sasuke looked up for a moment then back to the papers he was reading.

"Yes it is. It's in your contract."

"No it's not," Naruto heatedly argued.

"It is."

Sasuke sounded so sure of himself that Naruto frowned, trying to recall where exactly that thing was written in his contract.

Sasuke, sensing Naruto's confusion smirked. Naruto finally noticed his friend's expression and stood up indignantly.

"You bastard, you're playing me," he cried. The look on Sasuke's face was unnerving-that was the exact look he wore before he made other company presidents cry. For some reason, Naruto was alarmed. He had flashes of other men like him- powerful and youthful- until they live miserably and die alone. Sasuke seemed to be aiming for exactly that.

"That is exactly why no one could stand you, you're sick!"

Sasuke put down his papers and glared at Naruto.

"Will you leave now? You're flooding this office with that absurd..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto's suit hard.

Naruto smirked and said, "HA! It's orange, cripple eyes."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even though he was quite used to Naruto giving him nicknames like that.

"Whatever," he said after a minute, "and who wears an orange suit anyway?"

Naruto looked affronted. "I do and it's just another proof of my awesomeness that I alone can pull it off," he answered airily as he started walking towards the door.

"See ya bastard and try removing that stick up your ass will you?"

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Sasuke was a bit proud for the man who stood before him. For one, he didn't cry; he also wasn't fuming with rage.

He looked quite resigned as he took the tattered remnants of his dignity and looked quietly by as Sasuke signed the papers that would seal their deal. Inwardly, he quietly cursed his father.

"Mr. Haruno," he said at last, "it was pleasure doing business with you."

The man nodded stiffly as he gestured his assistant to take the necessary documents and left.

He could practically hear Naruto telling him, "disaster."

And it didn't bode well when it came to the point that he could hear Naruto in his head.

He turned around and gathered his things and got ready to go home.

The long elevator ride down that was supposed to be peaceful was spoiled by a fidgeting female employee whose only memorable feature was her brightly colored nails that could be very possibly be red.

He walked out, the guard politely greeting him, saw that it was a clear night and decided to walk. He waved his limo off as it halted in front of him, fixed his scarf and decided to clear his thoughts.

Of what, he clearly couldn't tell but it really was a bit disturbing to be doing this. He wasn't so sure it was legal and frankly, it just seemed absurd. But he really didn't care much. As long as she wasn't too annoying, as long as his father was happy. He hadn't any illusions about love or affection anyway.

But still...He felt like a bully. He felt bullied too. He felt like this walk would help him erase his irrational guilt.

He really should have seen this coming. He knew how stubborn his father was. He knew he would eventually make a way to marry him off and he ignored the signs. He was stuck.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice until something soft bumped into him, rather, someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," the woman squeaked as she pushed off him and almost lost her balance. Sasuke caught her and stood her upright.

"I didn't see you," he said seriously.

The woman looked up at him and he was so taken aback that he took a small step backward. Her eyes were green. He was never so sure of color before but he was so definite about it, those eyes were the most enchanting, intense green he has ever seen in his life.

It occurred to him that he might have been gaping so he focused his attention on her face which looked genuinely confused.

"Is there a problem?"

The girl whose face he can't quite determine quickly save her eyes and the contours presented by the meager light (which allowed him to see her expression) shook her head and said, "No, it's just that people usually see me, I tend to absorb light to my head."

She laughed and it was quite lovely but Sasuke was confused and she saw this. "My hair," she clarified as a slender finger pointed to her soft tresses.

Sasuke squinted and looked intently. It was brown...no, wait, it looked reddish as she moved to the light...russet perhaps? But it was somehow light and he looked harder and might have seen blonde.

Sakura looked at him like he was spouting some kind of punch line. Sasuke thought hard. She was either a redhead or a blonde.

"It's pink," she laughingly said as the man, quite handsome man really, perused her hair.

"Oh," he replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sorry for bumping into you. I'm preoccupied...it's just that my dad...oh! I'm sorry," she said as she bowed, "I'm being rude. Of course you wouldn't care about my life story," she continued.

Sasuke didn't hear because he was again captivated by those brilliant green eyes.

"Oh well, it is nice to meet you mister...?"

"Uchiha."

"Uchi..." her eyes widened in recognition and her demeanor suddenly turned a bit cold.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Uchiha," she said stiffly as she bowed and walked away.

Sasuke watched her go and contemplated what the hell went through a woman's mind at any given moment.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. It has been days since he's seen the woman and yet, vivid green just seem to invade his mind. It didn't help that everything else was just confusing.

He looked at the clock and was quite surprised to find out it was time for lunch.

He was about to stand up when the door suddenly burst open

And shockingly green eyes met his vision. She did not call attention to her face but his eyes just seemed drawn to it.

"I would like to have a word with you Uchiha and you better be ready," she said sternly but with such fire in her eyes that he nodded almost dumbly in response.

Naruto peeked in and looked questioningly at Sasuke but he just shook his head slightly and gestured his scandalized secretary who trailed behind Sakura- no doubt to bodily carry the woman out if Sasuke said so- to close the door.

"You're that girl," he said with a raised brow when she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Yes, I'm the girl! The girl whose father's life you ruined to no doubt feed your already enormous ego and fill up your already stuffed..."

She was cut off as Sasuke said, "Sit down."

The girl crossed her arms across her middle and narrowed her eyes in what, Sasuke was sure, was the universal symbol of feminine ire.

Sasuke pointedly looked at the chair. She glared.

"Before you no doubt go into your scathing assessment of my character, why don't you sit down and tell me your name?"

That seemed to put her off balance a bit as she loosened her arms and said, "I've no doubt what I say will be true."

She walked towards the chair, the click click click of her heels entrancing Sasuke as he looked at her and in fact, found out that her hair is quite pink now that the light was good. He also found out that her skin was porcelain, her lips almost the color of her hair, only lighter and that she was wearing a dark dress that contrasted her skin and showed off the vivid green of her eyes.

When she finally sat down, she crossed her arms once again.

"I am Haruno Sakura," she said defiantly then she pursed her lips.

"Hn."

Sakura wanted to punch him for his calm. And the man had the nerve to smirk because he probably knew it too.

"How could you," she started, "I can't marry you. I don't love you. I don't even know you!"

Sasuke sighed.

"I know that."

"Then why?"

"There really was no choice Ms. Haruno, your company was in a deplorable state."

"And you took advantage of the situation," she all but yelled.

"Ms. HAruno," he replied, a bit exasperated, "I only consented because my father seemed to think that this business venture would turn out to be ...fruitful."

"And he needs an heir!"

"True," Sasuke consented.

Sakura glared at him. "By god, why me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You were available." _And because you're a young, healthy female who could carry the Uchiha heir of the next generation, _he added in his mind but decided not to speak.

"And your father just picked me out? I refuse to be part of this indignity!"

Sasuke once again sighed. "Frankly, you have no choice."

And she didn't, unless she wanted her father to lose the company he so lovingly reared. Sakura looked at him stormily and narrowed her eyes a bit more.

"Just like you."

He didn't deny it. "Arrogant jerk," she murmured. Her eyes looked so stormy and her cheeks, he could determine, were a bit flushed that she looked so lovely.

Before he could stop himself-or think, really-, he blurted out, "with that cleared out, would you like some coffee?"

She gaped at him. Then she blinked.

Sasuke blinked too because, what was that?

She slowly said, with every word intended to go for the kill, "Go. To. Hell."

* * *

A week later the ceremony was held at the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke looked bored, Sakura looked ready to kill but overall it was fine.

Sakura didn't stab him with their cake knife and his father looked alarmingly pleased so yes, all was well.

He had some arguments with his father about it. He could remember in detail his father's words to him every time they talked about Sasuke's apparent disregard of his marital state- or lack of.

"_For god's sake Sasuke, find a suitable bride and marry already!"_

_His father always said this and he would reply rather crossly, "I'm young, father, I've got a whole life ahead of me and a marriage would...ah...keep me shackled."_

"_Is that why you didn't marry…never mind. You need a woman in your life, one who will bring you…joy."_

_Sasuke would then look at his father seriously._

"…_the joy I never really had."_

_Sasuke would flinch. It was just like his father to give him this huge guilt trip. How could he give his father any more heartbreak? And then they would both sigh and his father's eyes would harden a bit._

"_I won't live forever Sasuke and I want to see my grandchildren so you better give me one."_

And on that happy note, their conversations ended.

At the end of the day, when the guests were leaving and they were almost alone, he looked at his new bride and determined that those glances and grips were not of rage but a genuine alarm.

"What are you so afraid of?"

She looked at him like she wasn't sure he asked the question but she replied.

"You don't understand, I...I'm compromising all of my principles and I...I don't know you," she said a bit hysterically as she looked at him with panic building in her green, green eyes.

He sought to tell her something but frankly, what could he tell her? They were married and whether they like it or not, their lives were entwined. Above all, they were strangers.

So he chose to stay silent.

She swallowed and hoped everything would be fine.

* * *

AN:so, how was it? I have a general idea of how this will go on...

and reviews will be lovely


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: no lemon yet, there will probably be some but really light 'cause I'm not good at that...thank you for the feedback on the first chapter...I hope you review for this too**

**Naruto=not mine**

**

* * *

It was looking bleak**

On their wedding night, Sakura was a shaking mess. She sat on the bed with her eyes on her hands and reflected silently on her situation. She was living in a huge disaster and she was thinking of ways to tell her new husband NO, on their wedding night.

She just wasn't sure how and oh god, the whole reason they were married was for the children they would make together. Damn it all.

She looked up at the sound of Sasuke exiting the bathroom and blushed when she saw him only in his boxers.

She also recoiled at the gall of the man to be half naked in front of her.

Sasuke frowned at the look of his...alright, wife. "I'm not gonna pounce on you," he said dryly.

She was a bit startled by his comment and proceeded to relax herself and prayed to every god she knew.

Sasuke climbed into bed, casting a glance to the girl who was still fidgeting a bit at the foot of the bed.

"Sakura," he said. When she didn't look at him, he raised his voice a bit. "Sakura."

He meant to give her some assurance, he meant to tell her he wasn't going to take advantage of her on their wedding night, he meant to tell her to go to sleep. She looked at him and all thoughts of those flew out the window.

He was arrested. Those green eyes could seduce a saint (or if there was a St. Uchiha Sasuke in existence). He thought her pretty before but now, he thought she was absolutely beautiful, absolutely distressed and he was absolutely aroused- by her eyes nonetheless. He didn't even know it was possible.

He didn't even know why.

He's been with other women before but he never felt that instantaneous need for anyone triggered by a single look.

Maybe because this woman was his wife though he still had trouble grasping the concept. Maybe because she was the first real color in his life. No matter what it was, the throbbing he felt was legitimate proof that he wanted her...badly

Heat flooded to Sakura's cheeks at the look on Sasuke's face. She wasn't that naive, she knew when a man desired her and that thing in Sasuke's eyes, well, that was desire.

She tried to move but realized she couldn't because god, for the first time, she noticed how impeccably beautiful the man was. And she wasn't a virgin so she felt that familiar pull inside her that practically told her she was about to get laid and that she wanted to. And it didn't help that her mind confirmed that she was physically attracted to him. So there.

When he walked slowly towards her, she tensed a bit but he didn't do anything instantaneous like grab her or push her towards the bed. He just leaned towards her and looked her in the eyes.

"Allow me this," he said a bit sternly and her eyes roamed all over his face. Where has her courage gone to? It was just a week ago when she told this man to go to hell and now, now she just found him so, so handsome and masculine and lovely.

She was debating whether to say no but the tentative touch of his lips against hers melted away any remaining resolve she was gathering.

She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was alone in bed.

There was no note from her husband and she didn't even hear him leave.

She saw that his briefcase wasn't in the spot she saw it in last night.

She sighed and quieted her thoughts. It wasn't as if the man was that kind of guy and having sex with him wouldn't change him overnight. But hell, going to work after the wedding. That was insulting. She could imagine the comments society was making about their marriage/ business arrangement.

But, he was amazing and Sakura blushed a bit at the memory. For all her talk of revulsion of the situation, she still got it on with Sasuke on their wedding night.

She also shuddered at the unwelcome thought of how many women, exactly, has Sasuke been with in the past and that thought irked her to no end. Perhaps it came with being married.

She looked at the window and noticed sunlight streaming in. Oh well, since there was nothing else to do, she stood up and decided to explore her new enormous and doubtlessly beautiful home.

She hoped she wouldn't encounter him for she was sure she could slap the bastard if he ever came close enough.

* * *

Naruto gaped at Sasuke as he strolled through the office.

"What the hell?"

Sasuke ignored him and told his secretary to leave his schedule on his desk.

"What the hell man," Naruto voiced out louder than before.

He glanced at his friend and finally faced him fully.

"Is there a problem?"

"You bastard," Naruto said hotly, "why are you working? You just got married!"

"I don't see the connection," Sasuke simply stated.

"Do you know what people will think?"

"No. What?"

"That you don't like your wife," Naruto replied indignantly, "and they'll surely think you're still available. Did you still want women dangling off your arm?"

"No," he answered truthfully. He really didn't think too much about the implications of his actions that morning but he had to get away. He woke up with the startled realization that he came as close as he did to asking permission to a woman before sleeping with her. That gave Sakura a different kind of power over him; not to mention, she seduced him-unintentionally, he reminded himself-with a look.

He wasn't comfortable not being in control and when it came to the green-eyed girl he left sleeping on his bed that morning, he felt like an impulsive brat and that shouldn't happen.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, is above love and no silly shock of color will propel him into something that was out of his league. Love made people weak and Sasuke wasn't weak. Never.

He tried convincing himself with that notion for the rest of the day and was quite sure he reinforced his stone-etched vision of the world.

* * *

He reinforced it again that night a week later when he attended a soiree of a partner company. Looking around, he noted the looks some of the women were giving him and smug looks from some of the men.

"Uchiha," a voice boomed. He looked around and nodded.

"Inuzuka."

"Where is your lovely bride," Kiba asked suggestively.

"At home," he drawled.

"Hmm, domestic," Kiba replied with a wink, "I didn't know that was your type."

"It isn't," Sasuke answered without thinking.

Kiba looked a bit taken aback. An awkward silence followed, broken only by the arrival of Neji Hyuuga who couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Uchiha, the men are talking, why are you here?"

"I was invited," Sasuke replied, slightly irritated that his conversation with Naruto earlier seemed to be following him everywhere.

"On the week after your wedding," Neji insisted.

"What the hell is wrong with that," he snapped.

"…without your wife," Neji added.

"I don't know Sasuke," Kiba replied honestly, "but you're making your wife look bad."

"You're both annoying," Sasuke said as he turned away and froze when he came face to face with none other than Karin, his former fiancée. She was looking at him knowingly and slowly reached up a hand to fix Sasuke's tie.

"It's good to see you Sasuke," she said provocatively.

"Hn."

"I heard you married," she said with a smirk.

"Hn."

"The ladies are wondering," she whispered, "whether this circumstance will stand in their way."

Sasuke frowned a bit and looked at the girl who took him to the heights of pleasure once upon a time.

Karin laughed at his quelling look then smiled at him provocatively as she hooked a hand on his left arm. "I'll tell them it isn't."

The flash in her eyes held some underlying message.

Sasuke didn't shrug her off his arm all night long.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a migraine. He looked around and was surprised to find himself thankful that he was on his own bed.

He sat up and remembered that meant he had to breakfast with Sakura.

Damn. His migraine just throbbed more painfully.

* * *

He walked into the breakfast room, fully dressed and ready for work. Sakura gaped at him.

"I thought you were sleeping in?"

"I overslept," he replied simply.

"But…you spend so much time at work," she almost whined.

Sasuke flashed her an irritated look. This was why he tried to avoid her.

"What's your point?"

Sakura looked taken aback. "it's just that…"

"I didn't know you'd want to spend so much time together," he cut her off effectively.

She looked as if she wanted to say something else but changed her mind. "No, I didn't," she said instead.

Sasuke just sat down and ate his breakfast in relatively cold silence.

"I just don't understand how two people can be so…intimate and be nothing but complete strangers," she burst out a minute later.

Sasuke sighed and he looked at her, clearly annoyed.

"I'm doing my duty by you, don't I? I work, provide your needs and cooperate in making a damn child," he snapped.

Sakura tried not to blush at that because he was right. He did all those things. Especially the latter. Every night.

She tried to not let that break her resolve.

"This was supposed to be a marriage of convenience and you are not being convenient!"

The butler and other maids were trying hard to shrink into nothingness.

"It's a circumstance," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Well, it's the only circumstance I'm in and I won't sit idly by and watch it deteriorate before it even started," she bit back, threw her napkin on the table and stomped away.

Her fiery green eyes were shooting sparks at him all the way.

* * *

"Really, dude, what is your problem?"

Sasuke looked up and gave Naruto a cold look.

"What is **your** problem?"

"You look so damn sulky, and from what I can see, you shouldn't because your wife is one hot…" NAruto stopped at Sasuke's glare. He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and plopped down on the couch.

"I'm just saying, it could be worse."

Sasuke glared more. The dobe could make sense sometimes but he didn't deign to answer.

"Seriously, you're crabbier than usual," Naruto said intently, "is your marriage bothering you?"

"No," he lied.

"Because one moment you want to ravish her then you want to strangle her the next," he asked pointedly.

Sasuke tried to ignore that the idiot hit bull's-eye. Among other things, his instincts of self-preservation told him that she was exactly the kind of woman who could wrap him around her index finger if he wasn't careful.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's expression.

"She's perfect for you then," he exclaimed happily.

"Get out!"

The blonde man walked out happily.

_At least Sasuke won't live miserably and die alone._

* * *

He got home and saw his wife standing by the bar with a look that spoke volumes. He felt that tug of desire once again but he quickly pushed it down. She looked like she would punch him in the mouth anytime soon.

"How was work," she said stiffly. Sasuke raised a brow. Already, he was regretting ever being intimate with her.

"Fine," he replied, "though I never expected you to be so domestic."

"I am not domestic," she answered through gritted teeth, "and you're a jerk."

And with that, she turned away from him and downed a glass of water- which amused him as there were enough spirits and yet she chose water. _Maybe to drown herself._

"Good night," he told her as he walked away. This, however, caused her to turn around so abruptly.

"You're going to bed?"

"Yes. Are you going to join me?"

She colored a bit at the suggestion but shook away her discomfort.

"How about supper?"

"What about it?"

"We will have supper," she shot back, a bit indignant.

"I already had supper," the ice cube replied and continued his trek to their room.

Sakura glared at his retreating back but sighed after a few minutes. She had a flash of the future of their marriage and honestly, it was looking bleak.

* * *

AN:What do you think?

I know Karin is generic villain but wth..I don't like her and she seemed perfect for the character


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: yah, I blush at this chapter...the newbie lemon writer is here, beware**

**I'm updating early because I'll take a few weeks off so...enjoy and ****please review**

**

* * *

The tide seemed to turn**

The following morning was no different for Sakura as it was for the preceding month. Sasuke was nowhere to be found and she had to breakfast alone.

"Here's your coffee miss," the butler said as she handed Sakura her coffee, "and the paper."

Sakura took the paper and immediately began reading, she wasn't much fond of reading newspapers but somehow, that morning, she was inclined to do so. There was some news about the government- nothing new really- so she decided to skip to the stock market section. As she was browsing, a line from the society page got her attention.

**Gorgeous company president still bachelor in his ways**

She read the first line.

_At a party hosted by the Inuzuka company earlier this month, a recently married company president proved to all that his masculine prowess wasn't hindered by his marital state. _

What the hell? So far, Sasuke was the only notable president to have had married.

_Seen dangling in his arm at the following soirees every other night is exotic, red-haired ex-girlfriend and socialite Miss K._

Shit.

The first time she met him was the night she bumped into him. He was always all over the society pages. She wouldn't admit it but she did read those pages even though she once declared them as sensationalized and totally pointless. So, she knew a bit about Sasuke and she knew two things about his past: first, that he was engaged before and second, he was engaged to a redhead.

She didn't know how but somehow, as she took a gulp of her scalding coffee, all the curse words she knew all her life passed through her mind.

She knew Sasuke was avoiding her. All they ever did the last month was eat supper without much conversation and sleep together and they actually just slept! He seemed to forget how children are supposed to be created.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think Sasuke was out some nights, partying while she was practically sprouting mushrooms in her hair for getting cooped up in their mansion for so long,.

"Rima," she called out sternly to a maid, "get a dress ready, I'm going out."

The maid stuttered a reply and hastily did as she was told at the livid look on Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke strolled inside his home office nonchalantly and flopped down on his comfortable seat, no doubt to continue his work. He was a bit proud of himself. He managed to avoid Sakura for a month. His outlook was looking good.

He was no longer worried that any feeling will develop between them. Out of sight, out of mind, he thought.

But he frowned at this because sometimes, when he lost his control, he would find himself looking at her over supper and get up in the middle of the night to glance at her and call home and check if she was there when he worked late nights. His pride immediately gave way to irk.

After a few minutes, he was startled by the slamming of the door.

"What the hell," he said as he stalked out and looked down at the foyer.

His wife was there wearing a maybe dark blue dress with a billion shopping bags. He decided she looked quite fetching. At the sound of his approach, she looked up at him modestly.

"I hope you don't mind," she said calmly, completely concealing her rage, "I was a bit carried away."

Sasuke raised his brows at this. _Carried away huh?_

"Not at all," he replied drily.

"Good," she said as she smiled at him sweetly and climbed up the stairs to their room. Sasuke followed her with his eyes and almost chuckled. Her green eyes were stormy with rage.

* * *

"The nerve of that man!"

Sakura cried out as she threw a shopping bag on their bed. Although shopping did help, she was still enraged because of the cold-hearted bastard across the hall, who acted as if he wasn't shaming her in front of society.

"Damn him and his stupid, stupid ego," she muttered as she tore open a shoebox.

Sasuke heard some banging as he took his seat and started to read some documents over again. He decided to shrug it off as one of a woman's tantrums when he distinctly heard his green-eyed wife curse loudly.

He hesitated as he stood. Would it be better to leave her to her own devices? He sighed and decided he would cut her some slack this time, no matter how much he wanted to avoid her.

He walked towards their room and gaped a bit at the mess of bags and boxes as he opened the door.

"Shit."

He followed the sound of the voice. He found her sprawled on the bathroom floor, her ankle at an awkward angle with her foot.

"What happened," he drawled.

Sakura thanked the gods she was fully dressed. She glared at him.

"Will you help me or not?"

Sasuke shrugged and bent down to carry her bridal style. Sakura fought him off.

"What do you think you're doing," she shot back indignantly.

Sasuke secured her in his arms then looked at her pointedly. "I'm helping you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I can stand, you arrogant bastard, you don't have to carry me," she cried but Sasuke was already walking to their bed.

"Let me down," she tried again.

"Hn," he said as he gracelessly dropped her down onto the bed. She bounced on the mattress. She glared at him intensely.

"Jerk."

"I thought you wanted me to let you down."

She looked at him so defiantly that he could see the instant brightening of her cheeks and the smoldering of her green eyes. Sasuke felt something tug at his gut and he valiantly tried to push it down.

"You can leave now," she told him coldly.

Again, he was arrested. _Damn it_, he cursed as he tried to look away. Sakura frowned.

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"You're mad," he stated.

"And," she asked him scathingly.

"Nothing," he said as he started to walk away. He glanced at her as he stood at the side and saw a small frown mar her features.

He couldn't stop himself from asking, "do you have any particular reason?"It annoyed him that he even cared.

"Do I," she started indignantly but shook her head abruptly as if giving up. "Nothing, it's nothing."

She looked a bit forlorn. "Sakura," he called.

She finally looked at him, defeated and a bit weary. Again, there was that tug.

It took three steps for him to reach the bed again and he unceremoniously bent down and cupped Sakura's face in his hands and kiss her.

Her head reeled because it was so sudden, that she blamed her reflexes as she threw her arms around him and started responding enthusiastically to it.

They pulled away to catch their breaths and Sasuke nibbled on her ear. It sent a shot of heat through her spine.

"Now, will you tell me why you're mad," he asked huskily.

Sakura struggled to catch her breath.

"You were at a party," she said breathlessly, "last night and other nights..."

Sasuke kissed her cheek. "And?"

"And you were..." she broke off, cursing herself for blushing.

"I was," Sasuke prompted as he tangled his hands on her hair and trailed kisses on her collarbone. He could feel the heat of her body through her dress, the blood rising to the surface. He felt her hand timidly touch his hair, her body slowly rise up to him, and suddenly, any anger or confusion or hopes of avoiding intimacy with her was gone.

Suddenly, Sakura did something he didn't expect. Call it an act of bravery on her part but she took his face in her hands, forced him to look at her and said, "you were...cavorting."

Sasuke felt a small urge to laugh at her choice of words but he was too much preoccupied by the look in her eyes and the instantaneous desire that swelled within him.

"I wasn't cavorting," he said as he bent down to kiss her again," I was simply entertaining."

He moved his hands up and down her body, over her shoulders and the swell of her breasts, down her ribs and waist to her hips. He flipped off one of her shoes. And the other.

"Ow," she whimpered as he unconsciously moved her sprained ankle.

"Sorry." And then his hand was beneath her dress, sliding underneath, running up her leg, to the top of her stocking, to the smooth skin of her bare thigh, to her panties. She sucked in a sharp breath when he touched her there; her hands gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging through the fabric of his shirt.

Sakura closed her eyes, releasing a sigh of pleasure, and her head rolled to one side as his hand moved against her. The pleasure that her response evoked in him spiraled down to his groin. "Am I forgiven," he asked.

There were too many clothes, too much between him and her, and he sat up, yanking her up with him, his arms going around her back as he kissed her mouth, unzipping the dress. When he had at last pulled it off her, he stopped kissing her and leaned back, looking at her green eyes. She was smiling a little.

"Am I?"

He lay her back down and ran his hand down her shoulder, over her collarbone, her breast, down her belly, and over the fabric of her underwear. He caressed her thigh, and as he looked into her eyes, he slipped a finger into the slit of her panties, and Sakura squirmed.

"Maybe," she whispered.

He rose above her, steadying himself with one hand as he unfastened his belt, shoved off his pants down his legs and kicked them off.

"I'm sorry," he said as he took her in, "But I can't wait."

His breathing, she noticed, was hard, as if he struggled to maintain control.

A month of suppressing his urges suddenly tolled on him and so he took off her underwear in a flurry of motion and he lowered himself to her completely and carefully slid deep into her. He paused, troubled again by the overwhelming desire he felt for this woman who is his wife.

Her hips arched spasmodically beneath him and Sasuke lost all control. "I want _you_," he groaned hoarsely, withdrawing and then plunging again, deeper and deeper with each stroke as he felt his wife wrap her arms around him.

"I want you so much," he gasped, "that I can't wait—"

Her nails dug into the bunched muscles at his back and her hips lifted and Sasuke climaxed within her.

* * *

Sakura lay there panting as she listened to her husband's equally ragged breathing. She knew that she shouldn't associate anything special with what just happened. Heck, it was too fast, but she couldn't help but feel the possessiveness in Sasuke's actions and the urgent longing that he might not have meant for her to hear.

He gave her a sideways look as both their breaths returned to normal and frowned.

His suspicions were confirmed. Sakura was exactly the person he should avoid. She was everything he couldn't resist wanting and if he wasn't careful, he might not resist her at all.

His frown deepened as his thoughts drifted to a life he never imagined living- domestic, quiet and slow. And he supposed it should sound bad to him but the thought of her at his side brought an unexpected tenderness in his mind that he hastily pushed away.

"You're mad," she said, mimicking his earlier words.

"At myself, not you," he said unthinkingly. Really, it happened a lot these days.

Sakura stiffened and turned away, pulling her blanket over her head.

Sasuke frowned at her actions. He tugged on the blanket but it wouldn't budge. "Sakura."

No reply. "Sakura," he said with a warning this time.

He sat up and used force to pull the blanket off her. "What is it," he asked as she still refused to look at him.

"Sakura." He touched her shoulder.

"If you regret it, you didn't have to say it so easily and to my face," she said finally. He could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Regret," he repeated, confused- then realization dawned on him and he fought the urge to smile. There it was again, how is it that he was resisting urges to smile? Him? Uchiha Sasuke? Nevertheless, he just can't stop himself sometimes. The girl did make him want to smile whether he liked it or not.

"Sakura," he said as he gently but firmly made her face him. "That wasn't what I meant."

Sakura was surprised to find a trace of gentleness in his voice. His next words, however, brought back the hurt look in her eyes.

"I was thinking about business," Sasuke lied and he immediately regretted it.

"You were thinking about business right after we," she made a vague gesture as her eyes widened at the unprecedented insult.

"No," Sasuke hastily said as Sakura wrapped the blanket around herself and got off the bed. "Where are you going," he asked the offending blue-or was it purple?- blanket; he couldn't look into her eyes, he might plead.

"To the guest rooms," she said with a hard edge to her voice. Sasuke stood up and caught her wrist.

"I'm sorry ," he said so suddenly and with a bit of panic that Sakura stopped her trek towards the door.

She looked at him and waited. He finally focused on her green eyes and unwavering gaze. "It wasn't about business," he admitted.

Sakura looked away, a bit disconcerted at his hot look. "You don't have to lie, you know."

"I'm not lying, it wasn't about business, and it's about you."

Sakura looked back to him. "What about me," she asked, challenging.

At this, he smirked, "how I can't seem to resist you."

To his surprise, Sakura frowned. "You 'resisted' me for a whole month," she shot back.

"Sakura," he said, suddenly looking tired, "I'm sorry about that."

"Why are you saying sorry so much today," she asked suspiciously.

"Look, I can no longer pretend that I don't want you," he said with such a straight face that Sakura's heart thudded erratically.

"If that means, you won't sweep through me as if I didn't exist then that idea is a lot more appealing to me," she tried to tease.

She saw him smirk at this and to her amusement, he gave her a 'come hither' look as he walked back to the bed and of course, she went.

After that day, the tide seemed to turn.

* * *

AN: you wanted a less mean Sasuke, I give you a less mean Sasuke...that's how much I love you guys *wink*

yet again, my apologies for awkward execution and everything

thank you very much for the awesome reviews, please don't forget to do so for this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry for not updating for weeks, I was on vacation...anyway thanks for the lovely reviews as always!**

**

* * *

the idiot who fell in love with her husband**

Sakura fidgeted a bit as she took a step inside the Uchiha building. Honestly, she didn't know if it was a good idea.

_Visiting Sasuke at work?_

She cringed at the thought that her actions might be construed as silly or too clingy. She took a deep breath and walked to the enormous receiving desk at the grand lobby that aimed to display the wealth and grandeur of the Uchihas and succeeded.

"Is Uchiha Sasuke in his office," she asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you are?"

"Uchiha Sakura," she replied politely.

The receptionist couldn't help but widen her eyes slightly at this revelation. The woman in front of her was her boss' wife.

"Mrs. Uchiha," she said a bit too loudly for Sakura's comfort, "he is in the building but I'm not sure if he's in his office. Please go straight up," she concluded with an overly bright smile that reminded her of Naruto, Sasuke's best friend.

"Uhm-kay," she said as she walked towards the elevator. Thanks to the receptionist, people looked at her strangely.

_Probably thinking' this is the girl who sold herself to the Uchihas', _she thought a bit resentfully.

It was a similar situation inside the elevator. To her credit, she faced it bravely and with her chin raised slightly to show she didn't care.

When she arrived at the top floor, she was a bit irked at the cold treatment and simultaneously thanked the receptionist for the warm greeting and cursed her for announcing to the world who she was.

"Is Sasuke there," she asked a bit too forcefully towards Sasuke's secretary.

"Uhm, yes miss…I'll ah tell him you're here," she said, probably reminded of their first meeting when Sakura just barged in.

"Sir, you're…ah…wife is here," she said on the intercom. A click.

"Send her in."

Sakura walked in, fully prepared to meet Sasuke's disdain at her wifely endeavor.

She was pleasantly surprised that he looked neutral, even a bit welcoming though she was never sure with Sasuke.

"Why are you here?"

Sakura smiled at him sarcastically. "It's nice to see you too."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes but even though he didn't show it, he was fine, even a bit thrilled to see her.

"Hn. So why are you here?"

Sakura plopped on the couch. "I was bored."

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he went back to his paperwork.

"And I broke the vase in the receiving room so I'm going shopping later to replace it."

"Hn. That was a priceless china vase."

"Really? How much was it," she asked as she turned to look at her husband.

"Three hundred thousand dollars," he replied drily.

"Then it's not priceless," she replied unrepentantly.

Sasuke looked up and slightly glared at her before concentrating back on his work. There were a few minutes of silence which Sasuke broke.

"So why are you really here," he finally asked.

Sakura fought hard not to blush. The truth was, she just had the instantaneous desire to see him and she felt a bit like a spontaneous fool for actually acting on that desire.

Sasuke saw her try hard to articulate herself and was amused at her bewildered expression. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear him move until he leaned down and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Did you miss me already," he drawled sardonically.

Sakura couldn't stop the blood from rising to her cheeks this time even as she looked back at him courageously because yes, that was exactly the reason.

Sasuke was surprised to know that even though she looked at him as if he said something foolish, the slight color on her cheeks attested that she was blushing and that he indeed was spot on with what he intended as a joke- and a lame one at that.

So his genius reaction? He leaned closer and kissed her. That was when Naruto barged in.

"Hey 20/20," he started, "I heard…."

Naruto stopped at the sight of Sasuke leaning over Sakura and kissing her. Sasuke and Sakura both tensed up.

Sasuke recovered first and pulled away. He cleared his throat before facing his sorry excuse for a best friend.

"Uhm…I," Naruto started as he flinched at the glare Sasuke gave him.

"What do you need," his murderous best friend asked him. Naruto gulped.

"I..I heard Sakura was here."

"Hi Naruto," Sakura waved feebly from the couch, clearly on the verge of laughing.

"Hi Sakura," he lamely replied.

When a few seconds of silence passed wherein Sasuke glared, Naruto looked like a deer in the headlights and Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing, Naruto hastily turned around and left without a word.

"I think he's scarred for life," Sakura said laughingly as Sasuke transferred his glare to her.

His unrepentant wife laughed more.

"It's not my fault you 'missed me'," he retorted. Sakura replied with another blush and a, "well I didn't ask you to kiss me!"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled at his simple dismissal.

"But I liked it," she said and his glare turned into a smirk.

_Damn, he's hot._

* * *

When he stopped trying to avoid her, Sasuke discovered that Sakura was the most fun that has happened in his life. She laughed and glared like the aristocrat she probably was but she totally broke protocol most of the time.

Sakura was a huge bundle of joy and he liked that she didn't mask her emotions. When she was angry or sad or happy or giddy- her body language naturally displayed it. For Sasuke, the world was a brighter place; it had more color, more spunk- all thanks to Sakura.

She just seemed to light up every room. Sure, she had the air of superiority one gets when born to privilege but Sakura wore it nicely, politely and-even though he won't admit it to her- beautifully.

In the days that passed, he just couldn't seem to exercise that rigid self control once he opened up to her even a little bit. With Sakura, parts of him just flowed out and even though he knew he was dangerously close to toppling over and heeding to her, he still couldn't quite stop himself.

* * *

It would have been perfect really, life was starting to get better, and the situation appeared to be brighter. When he wasn't an arrogant jerk, Sasuke was a good husband.

And she discovered a part of him that she never knew existed.

He came from a broken family. Why she didn't know, she was vexed.

They were having supper and she was telling tales of her childhood when suddenly Sasuke asked her, "how was your mother?"

"Oh," she replied fondly, "I think my mother is the gentlest human being ever to walk this planet."

A small smirk played around Sasuke's lips at her revelation.

"She was very pretty of course and I never quite measured up to her. She was also very intelligent and charismatic." she smiled at the memory.

"Hn."

"She would always tell me I was the prettiest thing she's ever seen though," she laughed and Sasuke admired how she glowed, "but of course all mothers had to say that to their daughters."

As far as Sasuke was concerned, Sakura's mother was right.

"My father said it was love at first sight for him," she continued, "I could imagine why."

"Hn."

"It's too bad she isn't here now," she said tearing up a bit. Sasuke sympathized with her. He wasn't foreign to sorrow and loss.

"She would've liked you," she said shyly.

"A cold-hearted bastard," he smoothly countered.

Sakura laughed. He was a bit hurt that she didn't deny it.

"How was your mother," she suddenly asked. Sasuke tensed.

"She was fine," he replied curtly.

"Was she nice? Do you remember her," she continued asking, oblivious to Sasuke's rigid posture.

"Yes, I remember her," he replied coldly.

Of course, he remembered her. His mother was always there for him and he admired her immensely. Until she died in that car accident with her lover and shamed the whole family especially his dad.

He remembered her well, all right. She was a heartless, shameless woman who robbed all of them of their happiness.

Sakura felt the atmosphere tense and she reached out a hand to touch Sasuke. He pulled away abruptly.

He immediately regretted it when Sakura looked offended and disappointed.

"I'm sorry," he said curtly, "but I have no fond memories of my mom and I really don't want to talk about it."

Sakura nodded just as coldly.

And with that, their supposedly happy evening ended.

* * *

Apparently it was a widely publicized story.

His mother was in a widely publicized affair with another company president.

_Idiot!_

She cursed herself as she furiously went through internet articles of the affair, the accident and circus that ensued after it.

She should have known. It was a big story. Clearly, she was a naïve school girl who didn't care much about anything at the same time Sasuke was rudely awakened to the cruelty of society and the amoral affairs of the rich and privileged.

And she had been such an ass about it when he said he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

"Sasuke," she asked timidly as she peeked into his study.

"Hn. Come in."

She smiled as she walked towards him. "I'm sorry," she said, getting directly to the point.

"For what," Sasuke asked. He was the one who should say sorry.

"For acting like such a bitch with the mother thing. I…uh…didn't know she was…uh…."

Sasuke sighed and gestured for her to come closer.

"Look, it isn't your fault," he said as he stood up and took her hand. They were silenced for a second as the both looked at their entwined hands. Sakura thought it was oddly sweet and Sasuke thought it was vulnerability.

It said a lot about a relationship when holding hands seemed more intimate than having sex.

Resisting the urge to pull away, Sasuke tightened his hold and pulled Sakura along.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said a bit mysteriously.

* * *

Sakura seriously looked like she was ready to punch him in the face any second.

"What," he asked, a bit confused.

"Is this supposed to make me happy," she almost screamed at him.

_Yes,_ Sasuke thought. He had meant it as an apology for being such an ass to her at dinner when all she wanted was to inquire about his mother. It wasn't her fault his mother was such a frivolous bitch. It also wasn't her fault the topic came up.

He specifically told Naruto to tell his assistant to furnish the room according to Sakura's coloring. It was a peace offering. He didn't know why she was glaring at him.

"You were the inspiration," he told her. She looked more affronted if that was even possible.

Sakura knew she was being such a jerk. But really, was he insulting her? Was this punishment because she was too nosy? Was this some kind of clue that he thought she looked like a nauseatingly annoying doll?

"It looks like a pedophile's nest," she said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. Sakura seemed to take that as cue to rant. She stomped over to a pillow and shoved it under Sasuke's nose.

"Barbie would be insulted if she had to have this pattern on her pillows."

_Pattern?_

Exasperated, Sakura moved to the windows and grabbed a piece of the curtain.

"This," she said, poking the cloth as if it was some offending insect, "is obnoxiously pink. And those yellow flowers are enough to blind anyone." She gestured towards the wallpaper.

"I rather like it," he lied smoothly.

"Geez," she held up her hands in surrender, "I'm starting to think your nightmares of an obnoxiously pink-haired, jaundiced me was the inspiration. News flash Sasuke, it's light pink and I'm not yellow skinned."

Sasuke flinched.

"I can't have a nightmare of your hair Sakura, even if it is obnoxiously pink, I don't know what obnoxiously pink is," he replied, a bit embarrassed and a bit annoyed that his nice gesture was so offending to her.

"What," Sakura snapped back. It took her a minute to register that and when it did, her voice considerably gentled.

"What did you say?"

"I said," Sasuke replied, looking away, "I can't know what colors this room is painted and furnished in other than the blacks and whites and that window over there which shows the blue sky."

He clenched his fists at the untimely confession. He didn't want to discuss it with other people and he was uncomfortable discussing it with her- not now when …well, he didn't know why.

Sakura was dumbfounded.

"You're color blind?"

He just stared at the wall and nodded stiffly.

"You can't see the patterns on the pillows, can you?"

He shot her a glare. To his surprise, she smiled. "Well, this is embarrassing," she said.

His eyes hardened. She took a step closer and reached for his hand. She squeezed it and added, "For me, of course. I really should have known."

He still looked uncertain so she took his other hand and smiled into his eyes. It shocked her to know her opinion mattered to him and that she really was a bitch when he made this no doubt jaw-droppingly sentimental act for her.

"Really, I should've known when you stared so strangely at my hair," she chided. He looked at her, as if deliberating intently. She looked at him so expectantly that he couldn't stop the small quiver of his lips as he took her in.

In a rare intimate gesture, he brought her right hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She then smiled at him so brightly that he was caught off-balance for a second.

"Let's stick to pastels, alright," she teased. Instead of being insulted, he pulled her towards the door.

"Let's just eat," he said._ Kill Naruto later_, he thought.

And as she stared at Sasuke during eating and contemplating the things she learned about him and the things that already endeared him to her, she was hit with a jarring thought.

_I love him._

She bit her tongue and none too gracefully yelped.

"What's wrong," Sasuke asked her just as another thought entered her mind.

"Nothing."

_Shit. I'm the idiot who fell in love with her husband.

* * *

_

_AN: please review, tell me what you think? I decided to establish the colorblindness here 'cause I saw no point in delaying it_


	5. Chapter 5

AN:sorry if it's a bit late and thank you guys for all your lovely reviews, they really encourage me a lot...don't forget to review for this one

* * *

_**Why can't she ever be that lucky? **_

Karin was the stuff of women's nightmares and the lady of men's dreams. She was sophisticated, she was pretty and she was independent. She was also sensual and passionate. She knew all this.

This is why when she arrived at Konoha and learned that Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, was married, she was baffled.

He was married to an insipid little pink-haired nobody. It vexed her to no end that he chose to marry the chit and not her.

She then immediately realized that he must've been forced into it, that he finally conceded to his father's wishes. And so, Sasuke Uchiha, after much thought, still looked very much available in her eyes.

* * *

It occurred to him that he was proud of her, proud to present her as his wife.

She walked down the marble staircase, looking lovely in her dress.

"Do I look alright," she said when she caught his eye looking at her dress and some other places.

"Yes," he said as he offered his arm to her. She looked better than alright, she was beautiful. His face was stoic but Sasuke was feeling elated. She was lovely and for the first time, he's going out with her, as if presenting her to society which is exactly what he was going to do although he should have done so more than a month ago.

He watched her fidget as they entered the ballroom and all eyes looked to them. She looked a bit scared.

"Sakura," he whispered, "relax."

"Not," she replied almost hysterically as a bunch of people seemed to be closing in on them, "when everyone is giving me a thorough once over."

Sasuke looked away from her and faced the people who were eager to greet them. Sakura noted many disdainful looks and some speculative ones. She has been to society parties of course, but she was never the center of attention. To be so now unnerved her.

The women greeted her with malice although she really should have expected that.

"I was beginning to think you were a recluse Ms. Haruno," an acquaintance remarked just as Sasuke disengaged from her to talk to some men.

She looked at the owner of the voice. She should have known. It was Ms. Konan.

"Uchiha," she said defiantly, "Mrs. Uchiha."

The look she gave her should have pulverized rock.

Only Nara Ino was kind. She patted her arm and said, "Don't mind them, they're just jealous that you snagged their trophy husband," she joked then went away to find her husband.

Sakura admired the ice sculpture in the center of the room.

"Exquisite isn't it?"

Sakura froze. She turned around and was met with red hair and a smile that made her blood run cold.

"It was ingenious of them to have it carved like that. It's a marvel, isn't it," she added with a friendly tone.

"I'm surprised you're here. How very pretty you are," she said with a smile, "I suppose the Uchiha estate does well with you. It's rather comfortable, isn't it," she said with easy familiarity.

Sakura looked at the pretty redhead and felt drab and amateurish compared to her more mature features and vivid coloring. She also couldn't help but wonder how many times she has been to the Uchiha estate.

Really, what was Sasuke thinking, bringing her here? And why was Karin surprised to see her? Did her arrival spoil some secret plans she and Sasuke had? The nagging suspicion bothered her so much that her hands shook and she almost spilled champagne on the floor.

"Oh, my manners," the redhead suddenly exclaimed, "I am Karin," she reached out her hand.

"I heard so much about you," she added.

"Ah, Ms. Karin," a voice suddenly intruded, "at last I found you."

Sakura almost hugged Naruto out of relief.

"He has been searching for you all night long," another voice said and Sakura saw that it was Hyuuga Neji, an acquaintance and Sasuke's friend.

Naruto gallantly offered his arm to Karin. "Come on now, I'm eager to listen to your travelling tales."

"But I am talking to Sakura here," she retorted mildly.

"Go with him now, can you not see how excited he is," Neji urged. Naruto smiled brightly to support the statement.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Sakura, I hope we can talk again soon."

"You are single-handedly holding up the parade," Neji insisted coldly. Karin shrugged and glided away in Naruto's arm.

"Come now, your husband must be looking for you," Neji said to Sakura as he offered his own arm to her.

She looked at him questioningly. "An old acquaintance," Neji tried to reassure her.

Sasuke took her hand as soon as he saw them approaching.

"How do you feel," he asked her.

"Fine," she replied stiffly. He looked unconvinced but soon found the source of her discomfort.

Karin was looking at them from across the room. He tightened his grip on her. Her hands were clammy.

He cursed. He felt like he was a victim of his own devices. Really, why hadn't he thought that she would be here?

When he stopped talking about business, he turned to his wife and watched as she struggled to hold the bubbling hysteria.

"Are you okay," he asked her, a bit alarmed for her sake.

"I'm fine. I…just need to go to the comfort room," she replied as she pulled away from him and hastily went off to the direction of the ladies' room.

Sasuke watched her go, frowning at the looks she was receiving.

"You shouldn't have allowed her to come, you know," Neji's voice broke through his reverie.

He faced the slightly aggravated Hyuuga. "What? Sakura?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

Sasuke was a bit offended. Here was one of his oldest friends, telling him that he was morally incapacitated.

"You should have discouraged her earlier. Haven't you noticed she's always present in parties when in a normal situation, she would fly from country to country every week?"

Sasuke reeled at Neji's speech. Really, what did this guy know?

"What are you talking about?"

"Think what you want about me but I happen to think vows made before God are sacred," Neji concluded stoically but with a sheepish glint in his eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He hadn't really thought about that. He couldn't recover much from the chastising he received from Neji of all people.

But he felt like a victim because really, he hadn't even thought about Karin these days, hasn't been to parties to be her hand accessory. Hell, he hasn't even remembered he moved in the same circles as her until he saw her.

He was interrupted in his thoughts once again by a cool whisper to his ear.

"Sasuke."

He turned around abruptly. "Karin," he said with no real emotion.

"I have missed you," she said a she slowly put her hand in the crook of his arm. The people started to whisper.

Sasuke gently removed Karin's hand. "Karin, stop this," he said firmly.

"Why, I thought you enjoyed my company," she pouted. Now the guests were outright staring at them.

"For god's sake Karin, I'm married," he said a bit exasperated.

Karin raised a brow. "Married," she repeated as if amused by some private joke. " Why Sasuke? Has she captured your attention finally? "

"You have no right to inquire about the private affairs of my marriage," he replied sternly, earning a disdainful look from Karin.

"It's not a marriage Sasuke, it's a business arrangement," she retorted and brought her hand to Sasuke's chest. "Even if she did manage to keep you interested," she whispered again, "she's not me Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her and all he could think was: what has he ever seen in her? Her hair was fiery and her complexion vivid; her figure was vivacious and her smile was seductive but all that really registered was that she wasn't fresh, she wasn't captivating, she wasn't Sakura.

"That's right, she's not you," he finally replied coldly.

* * *

Sakura emerged from the ladies room more uncomfortable than before and that was when she saw Karin disengage from her husband's arm and pass her by with a smile that looked like a million bucks.

She approached Sasuke under the constant scrutiny of everyone.

"What was that about," she asked him a bit too forcefully.

"Nothing," he replied harshly, clearly annoyed.

* * *

It would've been enough. Sakura would've been content.

But, really, she hasn't really realized who the hell she married and what the hell she got herself into.

Sakura balked at the sight below her. The maid opened the door to none other than the devil herself, Karin.

_What the hell?_

As if sensing her, the redhead looked up and smiled at her. She saw the butler shaking his head and finally Karin turned to leave.

She rushed downstairs.

"What was that about?"

"She was looking for the master, miss," came the reply.

_The nerve of that woman!_

* * *

Sasuke walked in on a pissed off Sakura. Actually, he always walked in on an annoyed, seething or disappointed Sakura since that party a few nights ago.

He looked at her and cautiously sat down on the couch. Before he even fully relaxed, she almost hissed at him.

"That was just dusted."

"I had no idea I would bring dust into it," he retorted.

"You came from outside, you collected millions of dust particles, you're transferring them on the couch," she gritted.

Sasuke raised a brow, "They can dust it again," he finalized.

Sakura looked like she was about to say something but opted not to.

"Whatever."

"Hn."

She glared at him before looking at the other direction.

"So, how was your day," he asked the question she should be asking him.

She looked back at him, "It was awful."

"Hn."

He wasn't going to ask why, he knew why.

"You're annoying," she said before she stood up and stalked off. Sasuke let her. He didn't know what her problem was. It wasn't as if he was having an affair.

And, they had an arrangement. Why was she so pissed anyway?

* * *

"I'm going to the city," his wife demanded.

He raised a brow. "You always go to the city," he reminded her. The Uchiha estate was a short distance away from the outskirts of the city to accommodate the huge perimeter- a convenient location.

"I meant , to my father's house."

"Alright," he said.

"For three days," she added.

His eyes narrowed a bit and he looked like he was about to say something. But he just nodded and went back to the documents he was reading.

Sakura clenched her fists and proceeded to go.

* * *

"Sakura!"

She turned around at the sound of her name. Nara Ino was fast approaching.

"Mrs. Nara," she acknowledged politely.

Ino laughed. "Just Ino, so I can tell everyone we're friends," she said laughingly.

"Ino then," Sakura replied, thankful for the open pledge of friendship.

"How nice to see you here," Ino happily said, "I'm tired of the company of women who look like they all smell something bad."

They were in a Hyuuga house gathering where all society wives were invited; and whereas she was _the _society wife, well.

"Uhm, Ino," she leaned over just as they took their seats in a table.

"Yes?"

"Uhh…"

Ino smiled encouragingly, all platinum blond hair and gorgeous eyes.

"You're so pretty," Sakura said out of the blue.

Ino laughed. "You are so eccentric. Now what it is you really want to ask me?"

"Is…ah…Karin here?"

Ino couldn't help but laugh again at that. "This is a gathering of society wives," she replied, her eyes sparkling. She moved her chair closer to Sakura and whispered, "not of society whores."

Sakura wanted to hug her.

Ino smiled at the gratefulness in Sakura's eyes.

"Ah Sakura, we're soulmates. I shall name you my best friend in the entire world! I'll even forgive you for being prettier than me."

Sakura scoffed. What was she talking about? Ino was gorgeous.

"Stop it Ino," she shyly said. Ino just beamed.

* * *

"I cannot believe how tedious that was," Ino complained as they walked down the streets, deciding to shop after the aforementioned gathering.

"I mean, who talks about lawn trimmings? Ugh!" Ino raised her hands in disgust.

Sakura giggled. "We can sit down there," she pointed towards a coffee shop across the street.

"Ok."

When they have settled themselves and ordered their coffee. Ino looked conspiratorially at Sakura and asked, "So, how is it being Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke?"

"That question is so complex, I don't know whether to laugh or cry," Sakura said as she slumped into her chair.

Ino frowned. "It's not perfect?"

"Far from it. Sasuke's a jerk."

"Albeit gorgeous," Ino interrupted.

"He's overbearing…"

"handsome…"

"hot-tempered.."

"very wealthy…"

"Ino, if you weren't already happily married, I'd think you wanted my husband," Sakura finally said over her interruptions.

"I did once. Every woman did, once. Heck, most women still do!"

"I know," she said almost miserably.

"But you say it's not perfect, hmm, you're shattering all my illusions Sakura."

Ino looked so serious, Sakura let out a giggle.

"It could've been perfect, right," Ino asked. "It was the perfect arrangement."

Sakura nodded.

"If only you weren't in love with him," Ino added so carelessly, Sakura almost nodded in assent.

"I am not!"

Ino looked at her skeptically. "Say that again with more conviction."

"Is it wrong," she asked softly, "we're…circumstanced."

"Hah! He said that, didn't he?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, I can't imagine why he cannot love you too…eventually. Look at it, he distrusts women because of his mother and Karin. You're not like any of them. You are the perfect buffer to him," Ino said, as if it was that simple.

"You understand him, because it's you who can. He'll come around," she reached over and squeezed Sakura's hand.

"Oh, there's my husband," Ino said as a brown-haired man in a smart suit came walking lazily towards them. "I've got to go, I'll see you soon Sakura," she waved as she left, smiling so lovingly at her husband and getting that smile in return, Sakura can't help but be jealous.

Why can't she ever be that lucky?

* * *

AN: sorry for the delayed update, I'll try to update more regularly...

if you've noticed, my past stories are a bit heavy on the pain...kinda emo, haha...but I do not withhold sasusaku fluff, plus my plans for this story is to not make it too heavy on the readers so less drama than I'm used to (and if you've read my other stories, it's probably a lot for some)

and I'll just say that I'm a sucker for seemingly subtle but grand romantic gestures, I especially love them when it's Sasuke doing them

oh, I digress...please review, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: thanks to everyone for the wonderful and encouraging reviews! here's the next chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible...thank you again and enjoy!**

**

* * *

He regretted nothing**

Sasuke paced the entire length of his office. Naruto watched him warily.

"Ah.."

"What," Sasuke snapped.

"You have a meeting in 10 minutes," he replied sheepishly.

"I know that! I can count!"

Apparently, his wife doesn't, because 7 days is not equal to 3 days.

"Uhm, in a minute now," Naruto said after a while.

Sasuke glared at him.

There was a knock on the door then Sasuke's secretary peeked in.

"Sir, your butler called. Your wife just arrived."

Naruto thought he saw Sasuke breathe a sigh of relief. He definitely stopped pacing though but it didn't lessen the boiling anger in his eyes.

_It was about Sakura huh?_

Sasuke stalked out of the room and hissed at Naruto as he passed. "The conference room in a minute."

NAruto just shook his head at his friend's antics.

* * *

_No way, _Sasuke thought the minute he stepped into the conference room.

_Why is she here?_

He dared a glance at the woman who so openly gave him a sultry look.

"Sasuke," she drawled. Sasuke couldn't help the tingling feeling that inviting voice evoked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw Naruto blanch.

In fact, everyone else was gazing at them curiously, not even attempting to disguise the buzzing whispers of speculation.

"Let us begin," he finally said as he pulled out his chair and sat down. He nodded to his assistant and he hastily stood up and cleared his throat.

"For our first agenda, we would like to introduce a new board member, Ms. Amuro Karin. As of today, she is part of this company."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Why hadn't he heard of this?

"When did this happen," he asked calmly.

"Yesterday sir. Your father sent a memo to all board members."

Sasuke grit his teeth. Apparently, he didn't get the memo.

Karin sent him a provocative smile.

"Continue," he said a bit harshly to his assistant and just like that, his day got worse.

* * *

"So you finally remembered where you live," was the first thing her husband said to her as he walked into the dining room only to find her there.

"You're dining home," was her equally affectionate answer.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took his seat on the dinner table.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him across the table.

She took a few breaths, though, then her face turned calm.

"I bought you something," she said at the same time he said, "have you ever learned how to count?"

They were both so taken aback with each other's statements; there was an awkward silence that followed.

Then a parade of expressions danced through their faces. For Sasuke, it was confusion turned to realization then surprise.

For Sakura, it was indignation, then anger that descended to a stony silence.

She suddenly remembered her talk with Ino and decided to calm herself once more. Sasuke didn't know he held his breath but he did relax after he saw Saskura's face take on a neutral expression.

"I was delayed," she explained patiently, "I didn't know you'd take me up on my word to the dot."

"You specified the time, I just expected you to come back when you said. It wasn't me who went off schedule," he replied nonchalantly and carelessly.

Silence.

"So you bought me something…"

"Ye-"

"…with my money."

Sakura suddenly stood up.

"I'm done eating. You're a jerk. I hope you have nightmares tonight."

* * *

When he entered the room, he knew instantly that Sakura wasn't sleeping. She was stiff on the other side of the bed and she was breathing roughly, obviously seething.

He shrugged and went straight to the bathroom. Sakura grew tenser as he sat on the bed. He contemplated for a minute.

He turned to her. "Sakura."

She didn't move.

He sighed and went to sleep anyway.

But he couldn't sleep. His mind drifted to earlier. Why the hell would a woman like Karin want to be a board member of his company? The woman's family was at least as rich as the Uchihas.

And she was a jetsetter for Christ's sake. He couldn't even remember a time when Karin settled in a place longer than three months, even when they were together.

He mentally groaned.

From what he knew about Karin, he assumed she has a plan. And Karin only plans when she really wants something…or someone.

He didn't know why he quietly moved to his side to face Sakura- who has finally slept and unconsciously gave in to comfort as she lay closer to him- when he realized: that something Karin wanted…was him.

Being taken for a prize brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

* * *

Breakfast was a painfully awkward situation. They barely looked at each other. They grumbled and every sound grated on their nerves.

Sasuke, who doesn't do awkward, cleared his throat softly and announced, "we have a new board member."

Sakura raised a brow, a bit surprised at the unsolicited piece of information.

"Is that a good thing," she finally asked.

"She is a good addition to our company, her family's connections will significantly boost our business horizon. "

Sakura let him speak. So it was good news. The new member would help their business, not that it needed any.

"She is also good at international affairs…"

_What? She?_

Sakura had a bad feeling. Call it instinct but the way Sasuke said 'she' sparked something inside her.

"And she is," she asked a bit defensively.

Sakura thought she saw Sasuke tense up a bit but it was gone too fast, she couldn't be sure.

"Amuro Karin."

"Karin," Sakura repeated dumbly. Sasuke's eyes flashed in irritation.

"Yes."

"That's," she started.

Sasuke waited.

"That's…good for the company."

He just frowned at the defeated sigh that followed her statement. He was annoyed at himself for actually being affected by it.

It seemed like he just disappointed her. Why the hell would he care what she felt about a new board member?

Somewhere at the back of his mind, something was telling him he was being unfair but he brushed that thought away. She knew what she was getting into when they married. He was doing nothing wrong.

And that was that.

* * *

A few days later, Sakura saw herself an unwilling messenger. Her jaw clenched in irritation.

_What the hell have I done to deserve such punishment?_

She stood just outside the Uchiha building, unsure of what to do.

_Why the hell did I agree to do this?_

Then she remembered. Sasuke's father called her up. She almost dropped the phone when she learned it was him. He told her to go to his son and summon him for lunch. He told her the time and place and that he wanted them both there. He put the phone down before she could ask why.

In reality, she was a bit scared of Sasuke's father so she hurriedly dressed up and made her way to her husband's office. It was only during the ride that she realized that she would be likely to meet Karin.

She sighed as she took a step forward.

As she made her way up the elevator, she was aware of the few whispers about her presence.

"Checking up on her husband…"

"Ms. Karin is gorgeous…"

"What brings her here…"

She ignored all of them and determinedly strode across the floor towards Sasuke's office. She was about to tell his secretary to inform Sasuke she was there when the door to his office suddenly opened and out walked the temptress herself.

Sakura's mouth ran dry.

Karin's mouth curved into a mocking smile.

"Mrs. Uchiha, how unexpected of you to drop by."

Sakura was dimly aware that the floor went awfully quiet.

"I," she started awkwardly then quickly recovered herself. This was her husband's company damn it! It was her home turf.

"It is nice to see you Ms. Karin," she finally said.

"Sakura," came Sasuke's voice. Karin smirked then walked away.

She looked towards Sasuke.

_Why is she in there_, she thought darkly.

Sasuke looked at her inquisitively but he didn't seem surprised to see her there.

"Your father," she started. He cut her off.

"Yes, yes, he called a minute ago."

"Oh." _That prick._

"Give me a moment, I'll just take my coat," he said as he walked back into his office.

* * *

"Why do you think he wanted to have lunch with us," she asked as she walked beside Sasuke, forgetting she was a bit pissed at him.

"I don't know, probably to inquire about …things."

"You're talking about children, aren't you," she asked suspiciously.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Hmph."

Sasuke glanced at her. She looked annoyed as usual.

"Here we are," he finally said as they arrived at the restaurant. "Typical," he said after a while.

His father had the whole restaurant closed off. There were no other tables occupied except one in the very middle.

"Shit," he heard his wife curse quietly as he looked to the direction she was looking at.

Karin was there. So were her parents.

It felt like marriage interview all over again. Only he was married. And Karin, well she might be opting for something else altogether.

He was vaguely aware that Sakura's hand on his arm turned clammy. He didn't know why he moved to cover it in reassurance.

"Will you calm down," he whispered as they approached the table.

"I am calm," she said a bit frantically.

"God, don't tell me you feel like hurling," he hissed as he saw her slowly turning pale.

"I won't," she hissed back.

"Father," Sasuke acknowledged, "Nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Amuro, Karin. This is Uchiha Sakura," he gestured towards her.

The visitors gave her a cold nod, Uchiha Fugaku inclined his head in acknowledgement and Karin smiled coyly at Sasuke, ignoring her.

"It is nice to meet you Sir, Madam," she said softly as Sasuke pulled up a seat for her.

* * *

"That was awful," Sakura whined a few hours later on the ride home with Sasuke.

"It wasn't," he replied.

"Excuse me, didn't you feel the stilted conversation, the awkward shuffles, the cold looks," she asked him indignantly.

"Hn."

"You're awful!"

He looked at him for a moment and it was as if her eyes faded to a dull green along with her emotions.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the other direction, silently wishing Sasuke would magically disappear beside her. HE was so apathetic, it annoyed her to no end. He didn't even care a bit, the heartless bastard! Not even when Karin's mom implied that she was a gold digger or when Karin made it seem that Sasuke was the only one forced into marriage.

"_What a good son Sasuke is, doing this for his father," _the bitch drawled in fake compassion.

"As if it's all my fault! You didn't even say anything at all!" Sakura exclaimed, unable to help herself.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel amused at her outburst.

"As if she's the victim and I am so, so happy," she added quietly this time.

_So she's unhappy?_

Sasuke frowned suddenly at her words. She had the melancholy look in her face all of a sudden, like she was tired or a bit weary.

"It is inconsequential. We are married," he said before he could stop himself.

Sakura ignored him.

It was a quiet walk to their room when they arrived home. Sasuke raised a brow when Sakura walked straight to her parlor, the one she called a pedophile's nest, especially when it still wasn't redecorated.

After he changed into more comfortable clothes, he debated with himself whether to follow her or leave her be.

_Whatever, _he thought as he entered the room.

She was looking intently at a pillow. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Hm," she simply said to acknowledge him.

He took a seat beside her, unaware why he was there or why he cared enough to actually keep her company.

"I thought you didn't like this room."

"I don't like the décor, not the room," she said, still a bit quiet and preoccupied, "it is my room."

"Hn."

"You know what I wish," she asked suddenly.

"What," he asked.

"That you would be nicer to me, just a little; that you don't act so disappointed that it's me you're with; that you'd let me know what you think sometimes," she said with no trace of shyness and just a bit of longing.

_She thinks I'm disappointed that she's my wife_, Sasuke thought with genuine surprise because he wasn't. Of course he wasn't.

And why would he? She's been…good to him, he thought with a bit of shock. She's always been enduring. Why would he be disappointed?

He was even more surprised when the area around her eyes reddened, as if she was about to cry.

"Are you-"

_about to cry? in love with me? sorry we're married?_

A lot of thoughts passed through his head.

"Are you still expecting anything out of this," he finally said.

Sakura swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Not expect Sasuke. I never expected anything from you."

Sasuke frowned.

"Good. You know what the terms are. I don't want you-"

"I just wish," she cut him off with another wistful statement, still not looking at him.

"Are you so unhappy," he asked a bit angrily, "you were the one who always acted disappointed, you are always annoyed," he accused.

She didn't flinch but she did look at him.

"Not with you. With everything else but not with you. How could I? You've been good to me despite everything."

Sasuke was shocked again. He wasn't good to her. He was callous and intentionally rude and he knew it.

"I can't help it," she said, suddenly growing tense, "you are first and foremost my husband."

She looked at him a bit imploringly.

"Who else is it supposed to be," she said very carefully so he could not misunderstand.

What?

_She wasn't…no…she? Did she just…?_

His eyes widened a fraction.

"Are you saying…?"

"I'm sorry," she said, finally letting a tear fall.

"But-"

She raised a hand to cut him off.

"Don't worry, I won't ask anything from you in return. I'll hold nothing against you. And if it never comes…," her throat tightened, "the time that you might feel the same; there will be no grudges, even if it will hurt."

Once again, he was gripped. He cannot look away; not when she was looking at him like that. Not when she was looking at him with eyes full of…

His mind came to a halt.

_No. She did not just confess. No. No. NO. Not her._

He blinked, still utterly confused. Then he mentally attempted to smother that voice- that blasted voice- in the back of his head that yelled a resounding 'why not?'

He took a glimpse of her eyes and none of them expected what happened next. Because Sasuke took Sakura's hands in his and kissed her knuckles as he murmured, "I'll get there."

He just contradicted everything he ever said and thought about their marriage. Too shocked and a bit appalled with his actions, he hastily stood and left the room, leaving a bewildered Sakura.

It took one look, really.

She couldn't help it. After she raised her jaw from the floor, she smiled.

* * *

She wasn't expecting anything when she walked into their bedroom that night but she can't help but feel a bit giddy about the flow of things.

He didn't push her away and for that, she was very thankful. He ignored her as she did her nightly rituals.

She stood beside her side of the bed, he was reading some documents.

"Uh," she said, finally a bit nervous.

"Just get to bed," he snapped without looking at her.

She slipped in between the sheets, not noticing that Sasuke watched her intently as she did so.

"What," she asked as she saw him looking. He just stared at her for a long time.

Then he bent over and gave her a long kiss. Before she was able to respond, he pulled away with a frown and went back to his reading.

She didn't move for a few seconds. "Goodnight," she said squeakily after a moment and tucked herself in.

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke wasn't really seeing anything he was trying to read. His mind was filled with memories of Sakura's damn expressive green eyes that finally looked happier. Those green, green eyes that almost lost their sparkle.

He looked at her again, now asleep.

He was impulsive and stupid. He threw all his beliefs out of the window just like that. Because of what? Her eyes?

He was working himself to a temper so he took deep breaths to calm down.

_No, why did I allow this to happen?_

_What did I mean when I said 'I'll get there'?_

_Why am I too damn soft when it comes to her?_

He looked at her again and asked himself if he regretted it.

And he decided that no, he regretted nothing.

* * *

AN: sorry again for the delay...my professors decided to give exams as early christmas presents (sigh)

please don't forget to review and I hope you like this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, first things first...thank you all for the nice reviews, I love you for them**

**second, let me clarify about the color blind thing...Sasuke does see colors, they're just messed up...not everything is in black and white, a reviewer pointed it out so I figured it might have confused some people. I can't get technical about it 'cause it might be difficult to understand so I've dedicated a chapter to describing the colors he sees and throw some bits of trivia about it in the previous ones...if you remember the dichromatic protanope thing in one chapter...anyone?**

**so again, sorry if it confused anyone **

* * *

**He would indulge her**

Really, how could he possibly forget that he did desire her? She looked enticing, even as she casually ate breakfast, humming a soft tune.

She looked up at him and saw him staring intently.

"You know," she began, "if you want to take back what you said…"

He ignored her as he took the paper and started to read.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little.

* * *

Naruto barged into Sasuke's office, disheveled and out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late, you see there was this-"

"It's fine," Sasuke said, not looking up from his work.

"Huh," was his smart reply. Sasuke was a bit of a slave driver and scarily precise. Everything was on schedule with him. Usually, he would give Naruto a scathing reprimand if he ever arrived more than a second late.

"Okay," he finally said as he walked over and handed him some documents.

His secretary walked in a few minutes later with news that she had to retype some documents and he would be reading it later than expected.

She bit her lip in anxiety, waiting for a cold reply.

"Hn," he just said. The poor woman's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Will that be all," Sasuke asked.

She nodded in bafflement and scurried out of the room.

"Well, you're in an awfully good mood today," Naruto began, testing the water.

"What are you talking about," Sasuke asked with no real venom.

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened."

"If you say so," NAruto said a bit cheekily.

He sat down on Sasuke's couch and was hit with a sudden bout of inspiration.

"Oh look, Sakura's here," he said excitedly.

Sasuke's head snapped up so fast, Naruto was surprised he didn't break his neck. But then, it slowly dawned on him and he gave his best friend a brilliant, teasing, but overly happy smile.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at NAruto.

"Do that again and I'll kill you."

"If you say so," he repeated, looking a bit crazy.

What the hell has Sakura done to his ice cold best friend? He didn't know what but he was sure it was interesting.

* * *

"Sir, what flavor would you want?"

"Ah…"

Sasuke didn't know why he was doing it but he was.

"Give me one of each," he said with as straight a face as he could muster.

"Alright sir," the woman behind the cash register said dutifully.

Sakura loved muffins. He concluded that after he saw her wolfing down a couple of them a week ago when she thought he wasn't looking.

3 huge boxes were suddenly thrust upon him. "One of each flavor sir," the same woman said.

Naruto snickered beside him. He knew he shouldn't have brought the dobe with him. Especially after he laughed out loud when he said he was going to buy Sakura muffins.

"Man, you are whipped," he teased.

"Shut up."

NAruto was too happy for Sasuke, he didn't mind him being rude at all.

Naruto looked at his best friend and wondered if he knew that he was more than half in love with his wife already.

"So miracles do happen," he murmured as they walked out of the store.

* * *

"You bought me muffins!"

Sakura almost jumped up and down.

"You bought me 3 boxes of muffins," she said as if she won the lottery.

"Hn," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

Sakura reached up and kissed him on the cheek before relieving him of his burden and scurrying to the kitchen with her beloved muffins. He almost smiled.

A moment later, Sakura came running back and hugged him once more.

"I'll properly thank you…tonight," she said so smoothly, he almost gaped at her. She abruptly disengaged from their hug and ran away.

That was definitely worth Naruto's teasing.

* * *

"I will buy you muffins every day," he announced as he rolled off her.

She giggled at the implied meaning of those words. She moved closer and hugged his waist.

He turned towards her and kissed her forehead then stroked her hair.

"Are you tired," he asked a bit gently.

"A bit," she replied, "anyone would be after…a few times."

She actually blushed at the thought of it. Sasuke just raised a brow.

He leaned down once again and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Why are you so sweet today?"

"Why are you so skeptical?"

Because in Sasuke's mind, there was no need to be. Sakura will always be the woman who told things to his face and didn't lie. She was unlike his mother who left anyway. She was unlike Karin who couldn't stay.

He was grateful. He'd buy her a muffin store if she wanted. Heck, he'd buy her anything she wanted.

"Goodnight."

"Hn." He drew her closer.

* * *

A week later, Sakura was running straight for the door and comically bumped into Sasuke.

He caught her shoulders and steadied her.

"What's the rush," he asked.

She was dressed prettily in a plain dress though Sasuke can't be too sure.

"I have a date," she said in between breaths.

"A date," he repeated.

Sakura saw the look on his face and explained.

"I have a show to attend to. A flower show."

"Oh," he said.

He couldn't help it, she looked so pretty and out of breath that he reached for her free hand and entwined it with his.

She gave him a funny little smile. "Do you want to come?"

"To a flower show," he clarified.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"To see all the pretty colors," he deadpanned.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh…I'm, uh, sorry….I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Sakura," he said as he squeezed her hand.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Only if you tell what the colors are," Sasuke finally said.

Sakura's face broke out into the most beautiful expression he's ever seen, he forgot that he was going to a stupid flower show.

* * *

Conversations stopped.

"Typical," Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

She giggled and led him to a flower display. "Ooh, those are pretty," she said as she dragged him.

People's eyes followed the curious couple. The women's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

Because Uchiha Sasuke was there. In a flower show. With his wife.

Hell must have frozen over.

Sakura was babbling about something when someone tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and smiled brightly at Ino.

"Ino!"

They hugged each other briefly.

"You're here too," she said happily but Ino's attention was no longer on her. She was blatantly looking curiously at Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her.

"So," Ino said laughingly, "the women are talking. What exactly did you do to drag him here?"

Sasuke glared at the platinum blonde.

Sakura laughed.

"Well," Ino said, actually waiting for an answer.

"She's my wife," Sasuke surprisingly said, as if that should be the obvious answer.

"Ah, the answer to life's questions," Ino replied sardonically.

* * *

"So I heard," Naruto began with a voice that promised that he was going to be annoying. "Flower shows are your thing these days."

Sasuke ignored him. NAruto laughed out loud, earning looks from some of the employees.

"Sakura wanted to go," his friend grumbled.

This only made Naruto laugh more. "Stop wetting yourself moron," Sasuke hissed.

* * *

Red eyes watched as Sasuke walked with Naruto. She was seething.

Who the hell was that woman, dragging Sasuke to a flower show? Who was she to bring the Uchiha Sasuke to that silliness?

She just didn't understand. How the hell can an insignificant, ordinary girl have that kind of hold over him? She's never seen him like that.

She was so mad; her heels clicked a bit loudly as she walked towards the elevator, scaring some employees on her way. The people on the lift scurried away as she stepped into it.

_Ha! I bet that chit can't do that._

And speaking of the devil, she saw Sakura walk into the building just as the lift doors closed.

She smiled. Oh, she'd welcome her alright.

* * *

"Oh, Mrs. Uchiha," Karin said with false feeling. Sakura looked up from rummaging through her bag.

"Ms. Karin," she exclaimed, quite forgetting to be cold and civil.

"What a surprise to see you here today," Karin said with believable astonishment,

Sakura frowned a bit at this.

"Today? Why? Is something happening today?"

"Oh, don't worry, nothing much," Karin replied with a slow, deliberate smile, "we're going to an investor's party."

"We," Sakura repeated a bit hysterically,

"Sasuke and me. You don't mind, do you Sakura? Can I call you Sakura," Karin asked with false amiability.

_No, you may not._

"Uh," she replied dumbly, anger taking over confusion accompanied by swear words she never spoke out loud.

"We'll be taking the afternoon off. I'm on my way home. Sasuke will escort me."

_Oh he will, will he?_

Sakura's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Well, enjoy the party," she said stiffly as she walked back out.

* * *

"God, that infuriating…hussy!"

Ino chuckled at her friend's lack of articulation.

"Next time you call me for a rant, I'm going to bring a thesaurus," she smiled amusedly. "Unabridged," she added as an afterthought.

"This isn't funny."

"No, it's not," Ino agreed.

They were sitting in Sakura's parlor, now repainted and de-BArbified.

"If it were me, I'd shave off her eyebrows in her sleep," she added.

Sakura looked at her friend weirdly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sakura sighed. "I really thought we had something going on. Sasuke and me, I mean."

"What makes you think there isn't?"

Sakura looked at her as if she sprouted another head.

"Did you hear what I told you the last hour? He's going to a party. With Karin. As her escort. He's married for God's sake! What am I, chopped liver?"

Ino raised a delicate brow and chuckled. "No, I'm not deaf, I heard you. But remember, it's a business meeting…or party. Whatever. It doesn't mean he wanted to go."

"You're defending him? I thought we were friends," Sakura asked, a bit hurt.

Ino now smiled fully. "Of course we're friends but is it really me you should be talking to?"

Sakura pouted. Ino sat beside her and gave her hands a consoling squeeze.

"Look, I get you. I know it's unfair. I'll rip off Karin's eyes the next time I see her. But Sakura, talk to Sasuke."

"You know what I'm mad about? That he didn't tell me," Sakura persisted.

"Sakura, dear, you can't expect someone as cold as him to change overnight. Give it time. I know he treats you differently but that doesn't mean he's completely changed.

Sakura didn't want to admit it but Ino was right.

"Thanks Ino."

"Don't mention it. I better get going."

Sakura stood up and walked Ino to the door.

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

Sasuke knew the moment he stepped inside the house that something was wrong. For one thing, his wife wasn't welcoming him with a radiant smile. In fact, she is nowhere to be seen.

He thought he knew why.

"Sakura," he called out before he entered their room.

He opened the door and a pillow hit him square in the face.

He was dumbfounded.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?"

Sakura looked at him, sporting an utterly betrayed expression.

"It should've been the lamp but the pillow was closer."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"You're a jerk," Sakura added with conviction.

Sasuke sighed. "This is about the party, isn't it?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in warning.

"I forgot," he said with a straight face.

"You forgot? You don't forget to tell your wife something like that!"

But he did forget. He was living in a little slice of marital bliss and he forgot. That's it.

"I forgot," he repeated impatiently.

"Don't go all impatient on me Uchiha."

"You're being irrational," he clarified. "I'm going to change. I'm late."

When he walked towards the closet, Sakura watched him indignantly.

"Don't wait up for me," he said coldly after he was dressed. He walked out the door with a frown.

"As if," Sakura called out to him.

* * *

When Sasuke came back home at the wee hours of the morning, he was a bit confused but not totally surprised to see Sakura still up. She was reading a book. It was Pride and Prejudice.

"I did not wait up for you," she said after he changed for bed and got under the covers.

"Of course you didn't," he affirmed.

"This book is riveting," Sakura defended.

"Of course, long strung dialogue is always riveting," he replied, watching her with an almost amused expression.

Sakura put down the book in a huff and turned to face Sasuke. She looked like she was about to say something but she closed her mouth and picked the book back up.

"No goodnight kiss," Sasuke asked and she was sure he was teasing. She looked at him, exasperated.

"Come on," he said, taking the book away from her and pulling her in, tucking her head on his shoulder.

Sakura resisted for a bit but cuddling with him was just too tempting.

"You smell like smoke," she said.

"Hn."

"Was it fun?"

Sasuke knew it was a trick question.

"We had dinner then the men went to a room for cards and poker."

"And the women?"

"Left to their own devices," he said as solemnly as he could.

"So, you were late because of gambling and other stuff?"

"There's also no lipstick mark on my collar," he said pointedly.

"Jerk." But she wanted to smile.

"We've already established that."

She looked up at him. "Don't push it."

He half-smiled at her. "How about that goodnight kiss?"

"It's early morning."

"Labels."

She looked at him, weighing her options, and then suddenly, she reached up and gave him a slow, chaste kiss.

It was strange, Sasuke thought, that his relationship with Sakura was not sexual.

He didn't think any of them are prudes. It wasn't that they didn't have sex, it was just that it wasn't centered on that.

His past relationships, they were all sensual. They were physical. Those were full of lustful moments that Sasuke should be proud of.

But through all those pleasurable nights, none of them quite felt as good as he felt after his nights with Sakura.

With Sakura, he was content, sated. With Sakura, he was…happy.

"Am I forgiven" he asked.

Sakura gave him a look. And he wondered if it was him in her situation. Would he forgive her so easily if she went to a party with another man and didn't tell him?

"Can we go to sleep now," she asked yawning.

"Hn."

Then she smiled at him, a soft, sleepy, clumsy one, and her green eyes showing only slightly but looking radiant still.

And he thought he'd possibly forgive her for anything. If it was Sakura, he would indulge her.

* * *

**AN:Happy Holidays!**

**it's the holiday season! an early update is all I can give you and I threw in as much fluff as I can without making you want to belch or without making it deviate from the story...**

**so, my dear readers, enjoy!**

**and please do not forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: an update for all my beloved readers. enjoy!**_

* * *

_**She has his devotion**_

"You never told me," Sasuke began.

Sakura raised a brow. "You're starting a conversation?"

Sasuke gave an impatient huff.

Sakura laughed a little. It made her look like a naughty angel what with the sunlight streaming through her hair as she leaned over the lawn table taunting Sasuke.

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and looked in another direction, seemingly pissed off.

Sakura reached out a hand and tapped his cheek.

"What did I never tell you?"

Sasuke dared a glance toward his wife. She was smiling prettily at him.

He stared for a bit. She raised a delicate brow. He subtly cleared his throat and asked, "You never told me how your father is like."

"You want to know about my father?"

"Why not?"

"He's nice," she said a bit distractedly. "He'd always give me what I want. He loved his company."

"Is that so?"

She nodded but her mind seemed far away, deep in thought.

"Yes, he loved his company, spent a lot of time rearing it. He was…is a good father," she elaborated and Sasuke had the feeling he shouldn't have asked.

But he can't help but think what kind of father would rather give his daughter over for marriage than see his company fall. His father was harsh but he didn't think he'd do it. There was a time, when he was a child when he overheard his parents arguing over one of their stocks going bankrupt. His father told his mother that night, "Just let it go Mikoto, If saving that company will tear our family apart then let's just let it fall."

He knew then that for his father, it was family first. But maybe he shouldn't be thinking that, his father forced him into a marriage after all.

At that moment Sakura looked at him.

_It's not entirely bad._

"So, your questions are answered. Can we go to Ino's party tomorrow," she asked, suddenly cheerful, like she woke up from a daydream.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled but some of the luster was gone from her eyes.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Ino rushed to her friend's side, quite forgetting that she was the hostess of that particular party.

"Ino," Sakura smiled in acknowledgement and hugged her friend briefly.

Ino turned to Sasuke, "your majesty," she said mockingly. Sasuke glowered at her. Ino ignored him and led them to the direction of their close friends.

Sakura saw a woman standing beside Neji; she was tall with brown hair and on his other side, another pretty girl who had the same eyes as him.

They all nodded their acknowledgements and Ino began the introductions. "Sakura, this is Tenten, Neji's wife," she gestured to the brunette.

The girl, Tenten looked a bit sleepy but she flashed a nice smile at Sakura. "Sorry to have met you only now, I was recently in the hospital. I gave birth to our first child," she said proudly and Sakura couldn't help but notice Neji squeezing his wife's hand affectionately.

"That's great," she said.

Ino then turned her to the girl who looked like Neji. "And this is Hinata, Neji's cousin."

The girl smiled and Sakura couldn't help but notice how timid she was. "Hello Mrs. Uchiha," she greeted.

Sakura laughed a little. "Just Sakura would be fine."

"Sakura," Hinata repeated, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I…"

They all turned around to see Naruto whose tie was a little crooked. He was stuck in a comical pose-mid-step and gaping…at Hinata.

Hinata blushed and looked at her cousin in question. Neji's eyes narrowed at NAruto. He walked over to him and gave him a not so gentle smack on the head. "You're scaring my cousin, idiot. Close your mouth and stop drooling."

"Hinata," NAruto exclaimed, recovering. "I haven't seen you since high school."

"Naruto," Hinata said softly. And then everyone saw sparks flying.

The girls were looking amused and the guys, a bit confused.

Naruto then gallantly offered his hand to the pale-eyed girl, which she took.

"Did I just see NAruto being smitten," Tenten asked incredulously.

"Apparently," Ino replied with a smirk as they watched the new couple go.

Sakura turned to Ino. "Is…?"

"No," Ino said, understanding. "As if."

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem. I'll just go be a hostess." She looked at everyone else, "Enjoy the party."

* * *

The party was nothing short of interesting. Ino regaled them all with gossip about people they know, Shikamaru looking exasperated over his wife's antics though Sakura noticed that his hand didn't leave Ino's waist all night. Naruto looked like a lovesick schoolboy while Hinata managed to blush all shades of red.

And then Tenten, Tenten was different.

Sakura didn't know anyone could reprimand Neji- handsome, gallant Neji with the uncompromising eyes. But when Neji was reaching for a fifth glass of champagne, Tenten's slightly sleepy stance has gone away and she glared at her husband.

"That's your fifth," she said warningly.

They all gaped as Neji actually looked quite sheepish.

And Sakura was so proud of Sasuke for enduring Naruto's innuendos and Neji's lectures and Ino's quips.

"There was this one time," Ino was saying," I saw Shikamaru having dinner with this female businesswoman from Suna- curvy, tall, blonde," she cast a pointed look at Shikamaru who just yawned, "and he didn't tell me. So of course I assumed the worst!" Ino looked at Sasuke.

"I just forgot," Sasuke grumbled.

They were all laughing at Sasuke when a man approached who looked eerily like Sasuke, only older, a bit taller and with features a bit less defined.

"I thought I heard a familiar laugh," he said boredly. The whole group turned to him.

Ino spoke first. "Guys, this is…"

"Itachi!" Sakura launched herself at the man. At first he did nothing then slowly, his arms snaked around Sakura and he smiled.

"Pinky," he intended as a tease which actually came out as an affectionate and quite intimate greeting. Too intimate in fact that everyone turned to Sasuke who turned stiff.

Sakura pulled away. "Do not," she warned, though she had a smile on her face," call me that in front of my husband." Unaware of the hostility emanating from Sasuke, she pulled Itachi towards the group.

"Ino, I didn't know you knew Itachi," she said then turned to her friend, "why did I only see you now?"

"I just arrived."

"Why are you here? In the country I mean," Sakura elaborated.

"We're building a new gallery and the Naras are our new partners." Shikamaru nodded in confirmation.

Sakura didn't seem to care as she already turned back to Itachi. "It's been so long!"

Someone cleared his throat. Sakura turned to Sasuke who was the one who did it. "Oh, I forgot," Sasuke frowned at that, "Everyone, this is Itachi. And Itachi, this is my husband, Uchiha Sasuke."

"So I heard," he said with a smirk," this means I don't have to make good on my promise of marrying you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Everyone else seemed to look at the floor like there was something interesting in it. Naruto guffawed. Sakura laughed a little nervously and reached out a hand to entwine her hand with Sasuke's. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Itachi, that was only if I'm still not married by 35!"

"Was it?"

"Of course," Sakura replied indignantly," besides we were teens when we made that promise."

Itachi smiled at that.

"Well, will you be staying long?" Sasuke's ears perked up.

"Of course, we need to catch up pinky."

"Ino," she then turned to her blonde friend, "how nice that you're acquaintances with my best and oldest friend."

"Yes, nice." Ino gave a crooked smile which she directed at Sasuke.

"Great, you're staying," Naruto said with too much cheeriness.

Neji moved closer to his wife and whispered, "Sasuke's having a complex," which Tenten laughed at.

"What great news," Sasuke drawled, tense and a bit pissed at the easy familiarity of Itachi with his wife.

Itachi just gave him an infuriating smile.

"Well, I have a couple of people I should be talking to. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Shikamaru, Ino," he nodded in acknowledgement to everyone. "And Sakura, my dear, I'll see you again soon," he said as he reached over and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

Hinata gasped while the others were quieter in their expressions of shock.

Itachi then turned away in a charming manner and walked off.

"My dear," Tenten repeated.

Sakura was a bit nervous as she turned to her husband. "It's just Itachi, he's always like that," she placated.

"He kisses other people's wives?" It was Naruto who asked.

"No," she said impatiently, "I mean he's dashing and debonair."

If possible, Sasuke's glower intensified. Ino laughed quietly while Tenten hid it with a small cough. Hinata looked ready to leave.

At Sasuke's look, Sakura squeezed his hand, "I mean, Itachi's always been charming," she tried to explain.

A vein ticked on Sasuke's temple.

"It's just a habit, you know," she rushed on, meaning to explain her relationship with Itachi, "he always kisses me on the cheek because we're like siblings and he said, it also helped that some fangirls would think I was his girlfriend so they backed off."

Sasuke looked disbelievingly at his wife.

"Good Lord, she's like a firing squad," Tenten whispered to Neji who shook his head at Sakura as if telling her it's not helping.

Even Shikamaru leaned over to his wife to say, "Your friend is failing in the reassurance department."

"Shh, some healthy competition is good for Uchiha. Look at that murderous aura," Ino shot back in glee.

"You're deranged," Shikamaru told his wife but she just dismissed him.

"He's going to kill Itachi, I just know it," Naruto piped in.

"Naruto," Hinata warned, "they can hear you."

Sakura glared at Naruto. "It's just…we're really good friends."

Sasuke was still tense.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at Sakura, hard. She gave him an angelic expression. Sasuke looked a bit doubtful. Sakura went for the big, glowing eyes maneuver.

_Fuck._

"Whatever, if you say it's nothing…"

Everyone exhaled in relief.

* * *

After the party, Sasuke tried hard not to remind himself of the infuriating man that is his wife's best friend. He promised himself he would. He was also successful because Sakura's antics continually distract him.

"What flavor is that," he gestured towards her muffin. She looked like a kid who just got her candy.

"Guess," she said teasingly.

"Blueberry," he replied.

"Nope, it's strawberry."

"No it's not."

"Look, it's pink," she said as she presented it to him. He narrowed his eyes in warning.

She laughed at this and finally said, "Kidding! It's blueberry."

He glared at her and she just laughed again and reached across the table to momentarily squeeze his hand.

He drank his coffee and she knew she was forgiven.

She was beautiful- the type of girl that could be a very wealthy man's expensive trinket or some kind of trophy wife- and she could have any man she wants and Sasuke felt elated that she would be with him. He was rich, brooding, no fun Sasuke, who could not determine orange from red and see blues and browns and black and whites. Why him?

Of course, because it was arranged. That thought was a downer. It sounded as if she just had no choice.

* * *

Sakura was in a room she found while wandering around the manor. She wondered how on earth she could just stumble around rooms in her own home. Her sense of size must be horribly warped; it seemed she underestimated the enormity that is the Uchiha manor.

When she first entered, she couldn't quite grasp it. There were paintings: several paintings with mismatched colors-some in small pieces of canvas, others huge and occupying whole walls but none of them framed. Rows upon rows of paintings leaned against the walls.

And then she figured it was Sasuke's and felt a poignant connection to the bizarrely-hued pictures. There were abstract paintings, splashes of color that never really coordinate- a montage of his anger. There were serene ones- his tranquility. There were also paintings so vivid, even if the colors never truly fit, they showed his passion.

These were Sasuke's life. The splashes of colors that he can never truly determine summarized how he grew up, how he felt at times-and looking at a painting of a familiar woman-apparently, how he fell in love.

She was just reaching out to touch a white sun when the door abruptly opened and Sasuke rushed in, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and his grip on the doorknob tight enough to whiten his knuckles.

"What…on…earth," he tried to say, amidst his deep breaths, "are you doing here?"

Sakura was a bit confused. She didn't quite make out how Sasuke felt. Was he angry? Confused? Resentful?

"I…"

"Who told you to come in here?"

She took a step back at the hostility in his tone but realized that what he felt wasn't anger or confusion; because it was in his eyes, plain to see. It was shame.

Sasuke was embarrassed. She knew she had to tread carefully around the issue.

So she did what only the obstinate and kind Uchiha Sakura could do. She turned away from him and regarded the paintings without any judgment at all.

"Nobody told me to come here," she said quietly as she took a quiet walk around the room, observing the paintings.

"Nobody told me not to either," she added. She thought she heard him mumble something along the lines of "I thought this was locked."

After some time, she has looked through most of the paintings and Sasuke was still frozen at the door. Her peripheral vision showed him gripping the doorknob tighter as he observed her carefully.

"Well," he suddenly asked, irritable.

"Well what," she asked as she turned to him.

Composing himself, Sasuke released the doorknob, ignoring the tiny shots of pain the sudden release entailed. He took a step closer but not any further. His face suddenly closed off.

"You might as well tell what you think of them."

Sakura looked at him bemusedly and walked toward one particular painting-the most recent, judging from the look of it.

"Well the trees are purple and the clouds are yellow and the grass is an awkward shade of orange," she said laughingly. She looked at him. He turned his head away, disconcerted that she had to see such an integral side of him.

"I think it's beautiful."

He snapped his head around and regarded her seriously.

And, all the shame left his eyes. It was replaced with something Sakura couldn't quite identify.

"And this," she said as she stepped towards the painting of the beautiful woman, "she's beautiful."

"Yes," he replied after much contemplation.

Sakura just nodded. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but his wife cut him off.

"You're being honest, I'm not mad. She really has exceptionally red hair, and she's so sophisticated. Sometimes I look at her and I'd like to give up."

Sasuke just nodded solemnly and looked at her intently and said, "really, her hair is red?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that.

He then looked away and said, somewhat mysteriously, "but your eyes are green."

"Hmm, you knew that? I thought you didn't see green."

"I can see black and white."

"But you can't see any other?"

"Red and orange and yellow, they're all the same to me. Blue if it isn't purple but never a green so vivid as yours," he said softly, looking away then back, quite unhinged by the strong emotions he was emanating.

"The world was brown and blue. Now...all of a sudden, I can see every color of the rainbow in you and I wonder why…"

"Why," she prompted him.

"…why no one has already claimed you before me."

Sakura's eyes widened. She felt her heart clench and her pulse quicken.

"You're claiming me," she asked him gently.

"Hn."

As if. As if he would let anybody else have her.

Because Sasuke would have been hard pressed not to admit it to himself. The moment she looked at those paintings with nothing but innocent curiosity, the very minute he launched himself into that room without detecting a hint of scorn or disgust or mockery from her, he knew it.

It may not be love but some things that anyone cannot truly take away from her. They were things she'd always have even if he cannot grow to love her. Respect. Gratitude.

And –_how could she not?_ - She has his devotion.

* * *

**AN: guys, I am so happy to announce that I have finally laid down a plot for the entire story. (phew)**

**Now I can tell you not to worry about it as it shall be finished.**

**also, have you noticed that I'm not done with the fluff yet? that's because I smell drama coming!**

**thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I am so sorry my dear readers but I was a bit busy and I also had to wait for my new laptop to post this...I think this chapter's abit shorter than usual but it's a transition chapter...I haven't written much of the conflict, believe me, it's easier to write the ending but I think I still have a few chapters to go**_

thank you again for your wonderful reviews and sorry if this is sooo late

* * *

_**His eyes were strangely familiar**_

"Madam," the butler said as he walked into Sakura's parlor holding the phone, "a Mr. Itachi wishing to speak to you."

At the sound of her best friend's name, Sakura almost jumped out of her seat. She said thanks to the butler and took the phone with nothing less than a squeal. It was loud enough that Sasuke heard it from his office.

"Satou," he called out to the butler as he passed by his office door.

"Yes sir?"

"What was that about?"

"A Mr. Itachi calling Ms. Sakura," he answered dutifully.

"Itachi?"

"Yes sir. Itachi."

"Alright. Thank you Satou."

"Pleasure sir."

Sasuke didn't exactly know what to feel about his wife squealing over another man.

_Just a friend. Best friend, but a friend nevertheless._

"Just a friend," he finally said out loud if only to convince himself.

"Pardon sir," the butler said as he entered the room again, thinking Sasuke was ordering him to do something.

"Oh, it's nothing."

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sasuke was being a brat."

Sakura looked flush from hurrying.

"He didn't want to let you go?"

"My husband has some serious abandonment issues especially with his mother," Sakura laughingly said.

Itachi smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "So, where to?"

"There's this lovely little shop…"

When they arrived at the shop, which actually turned out to be a bizarre little trinket store. Itachi casually posed a question.

"Tell me Sakura, how is he like? Your husband?"

"And you are interested because," Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Well, he married you so he must be a bit insane," he quipped.

"You jerk," Sakura said as she affectionately pinched his cheek.

"That's me, always adorable," he replied rubbing the spot where Sakura pinched. "You're a hulk, woman! That hurt!"

"Oh shush, don't be such a girl."

"You only say that because I'm prettier than you," Itachi retorted.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So," Itachi prompted, "your husband?"

If Sakura was puzzled that Itachi was persistent about the matter, she didn't show.

"Well, he's nice," she haltingly said.

"Nice? That's something you say about your house, not your husband," he said knowingly.

"It's just…it's a complicated relationship. If he's sweet, he's adorable, if he's being a jerk, I just want to hit him in the head."

"Does he say anything about his father?"

"You're a gossipmonger," Sakura teased.

Itachi just smiled a bit uncomfortably and dropped the subject.

"Buy whatever you like," was all he said.

* * *

Sasuke was not having the best of days. First, his wife is fawning over another male and second, said wife is with fawned male. She asked his permission to "catch up" with her friend and seeing no reason to object, he agreed.

"It's 8 pm," Sasuke told the unsuspecting maid that brought in his evening tea.

"Yes sir," she replied cautiously.

"Can anyone tell me why my wife isn't here yet," he asked the house in general.

The maid stuttered. Her master looked angry enough to fire her if she answered wrong.

Satou, the butler, sensing the maid's distress, took the pot from her and smoothly answered his master.

"Perhaps sir, traffic is heavy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. In the middle of his brewing tantrum, however, a familiar voice called out from the foyer.

"I'm home!"

Sasuke stalked out of the room to greet his wife when he saw a glimpse of Itachi as he bowed gallantly to Sakura then walked out of the door. His wife had the audacity to beam at him.

"Why are you late?"

Sakura looked up at him and smiled innocently. "You see dad, there was this poor woman who just needed some help so I had to bring her to the hospital," she said so sincerely.

"I'm not your father," he warned her.

"Then maybe you should stop acting like him," she retorted with the sincere smile still on. "Relax Sasuke. We watched a movie."

"What movie?"

"I promise it was PG-13 dad," she quipped.

"Sakura," he warned again.

She rolled her eyes. "What happened to 'hello Sakura, how was your day? I've missed you.'?"

Sasuke sighed audibly and walked down to greet her. "How was your day," he conceded when he reached her.

She broke out into one of the loveliest smiles he's ever seen.

"It was wonderful!"

Too bad, it wasn't him who made her that happy.

* * *

Sakura was to spend the day with Itachi again, much to Sasuke's chagrin. But his wife is so affectionately fond of the blasted man, he couldn't even refuse her.

"I t would be so good to spend more time with him," she reasoned, "and you will be at the office and I will be alone here all day."

And he really couldn't object to that.

She was to meet Itachi at the park. Sakura looked around and found no sign of her friend. Instead, she found a lovely little pavilion amidst some cherry blossom tress.

So pleased that she found the lovely place, she sat down on the wrought iron seat and watched the soft petals being blown by the breeze. It was a warm sunny day so the place also provided some shade from the sun.

"This has to be deliberate," a drawling, lazy voice called out. "Tell me Sakura, did you have this whole place set-up to achieve full photographic advantage?" He reached the entrance with one eyebrow cocked high above the other.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course it is deliberate," she replied, "I had this pavilion built and the trees planted exactly where they are now so the leaves fall in just the right way and so it faces that lovely little collection of flowers. I had the clouds put away and the sun shine not too brightly and finally, I dressed accordingly to match all these. Everything to impress you."

Itachi chuckled. "And I am impressed. Can I join you?"

Sakura smiled back and nodded, indicating the seat beside her.

"This is lovely, it reminds me of home," she said softly.

"That empty place?"

"It was still home."

Itachi was suddenly thoughtful. "If there is one good thing I could say about you being married, it's that it got you away from your house."

"You make it sound as if my marriage is not a very good thing," she said, ignoring the bit about her home.

"I didn't say that," he retorted.

"You implied it," she said knowingly.

"I still didn't say it." His cocky smile was back. "Tell me, Sakura, however did you come to agree to it? An arranged marriage, I mean."

"You know why."

"Of course. It's your father."

"It turned out alright," she said, smiling a bit.

"Don't tell me. You found the heart of your heart and soul of your soul and all that jazz?"

She laughed. Itachi can't help but notice that she didn't deny it.

"Sucks for all the men falling at your feet…"

"In short, no one!"

"And did he," Itachi interrupted,"say anything about it?"

"He said he'll get there," she replied quietly.

"And you are happy with that?"

"It is better than I hoped for. What would you do if I told you that you are the 'heart of my heart and soul of my soul'?"

Itachi moved his face closer to Sakura, all the smile gone from his face. "I believe I would feel the pain of the thawing of my ice cold heart."

He looked so serious that she smiled. Itachi kept his intense gaze for a few seconds then he smiled too-slowly and lazily.

"Only you could say such things without looking like a fool," Sakura praised.

"Only because I am completely honest," he said.

She laughed again.

* * *

"_Jealousy is that pain which a man feels from the apprehension that he is not equally beloved by the person whom he entirely loves," _Itachi said the moment he found himself face to face with Sasuke as he brought Sakura home.

To his surprise, the Uchiha met them at the door and unceremoniously pulled his wife inside; giving the entirely unconvincing reason that it was cold outside. It was a warm day.

"What did you say," Sasuke asked the annoying man.

"I was just quoting Addison," Itachi replied with a smile.

"If you are done quoting people, can I have my porch back?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes the absurdly familiar handsome man his wife had the nerve to call her bestfriend.

"Of course. Tell Sakura I am immensely happy to have spent the day with her." And, with an elegant incline of his head, he was gone.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath. Itachi thought it sounded awfully like "prick."

* * *

"Welcome home sir, your mother called," Itachi's butler told him the moment he divested him of his coat.

"Did she leave a message?"

"Just to call her when you came home," he said with a bow and disappeared to wherever efficient butlers disappeared.

Itachi walked to the study and picked up the phone. His mother answered after only two rings.

"Hello, Itachi, is this you?"

He couldn't help but laugh at his mother's anticipation. "Yes mom, it's me."

"Well, how was your day? Where have you been?"

"It was fine. I was with Sakura, remember her? She's all grown up too."

"Of course I remember her. She's the girl you're in love with forever," his mother chided.

"Mom…"

"I bet she's beautiful. She always had the makings of beauty even as a girl," his mother continued.

"You can bet your life on it," he agreed and he could almost feel his mother's grin.

"So, what else?"

"So excited," he teased. "But you'll never believe it mom, I'm sorry I haven't mentioned it until now," he said, suddenly solemn.

"What is it? Is there a problem?"

"No, just something interesting," he placated her.

"Well," his mother asked, clearly anxious.

"I've met my brother."

* * *

Sasuke felt general unease towards Itachi. At first he thought it was just because he was too close to Sakura and that he was a cocky bastard but as he took one last glimpse of the man,t rying hard not to shut the door on his face, what really unnerved him was his eyes.

His eyes were strangely familiar.

* * *

**sorry again, I'm writing the next chapter...please don't forget to review! thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Segments in Italics are flashbacks_

Please read my notes on the end…thanks!

**Please don't forget to review. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it.**

* * *

_**At his own expense**_

"_Mom?"_

_A sleepy Sasuke walked into his parents' room, half-asleep._

_Mikoto hastily dabbed her eyes. " What is it Sasuke?"_

"_I had a bad dream," the 4-year old Sasuke told her, clutching a stuffed dinosaur and rubbing his eyes._

"_Do you want to sleep beside me tonight?"_

_He nodded. His mother smiled and lifted the sheets. " Come on then," she said gently._

_Sasuke enthusiastically lay down beside her; that was when he noticed the redness of her eyes. " Have you been crying mommy?"_

"_Huh. Oh…oh no Sasuke. I'm just tired."_

"_It's because daddy isn't here? Is that why you look sad mommy?"_

_Mikoto deepened her smile. She tucked Sasuke in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Oh Sasuke, it really is nothing. Go to sleep and Mommy will be here ok?"_

_Sasuke just nodded and yawned, suddenly sleepy and very comfortable beside his mother._

_When Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Mikoto looked at her son wistfully and ruffled his hair. _

"_Sasuke , don't ever love someone so completely if you know they can't love you as much," she whispered._

_Sasuke stirred and finally both mother and son fell asleep._

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and shaken.

He looked over at Sakura and she looked blissfully asleep.

He wondered why he dreamed of his mother all of a sudden. Furthermore it was a memory- a memory of when his mother was everything gentle and kind.

Sakura stirred and Sasuke gently touched her head. She calmed down almost instantly. There was something about Sakura's complete trust on him that reminded him that once upon a time, that same gesture could calm all his fears.

* * *

"Hard at work I see," his father remarked the moment he stepped into Sasuke's office, "but not as hard as I hoped you would."

Sasuke stood up and greeted him. "Let me guess, you're talking about your heir?"

"Of course. I have no problem with the company. My problem is that I don't think I'll live to see my grandson at the rate you're going."

_An heir? What does he think he is, a king? _

"Father, please don't be under the delusion that a grandchild is an instant product of my marriage."

"Why not? That's the reason I married you off."

Sasuke sighed in exasperation. He still hasn't completely forgiven his father for that.

"You're the only joy your mother ever gave me," his father suddenly said.

"You don't fight fair Father."

"No son, I just want you to know the joy of having a child," he replied with the same careless tone he always uses but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Father," he asserted, "I am working on it."

"Good."

Naruto entered Sasuke's office just as Fugaku was leaving. He bowed in acknowledgement.

"What was that about," he asked Sasuke as soon as Fugaku was out of earshot.

"Nothing. Inquiry about a matter you have no business with."

"So it was about you still not having a child," Naruto, in one of the rare moments in his life, countered smoothly.

"Yes, the one you shouldn't have any business with," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto snickered. "Is it because you, unlike me, are retarded and can't identify your wife at night because you can't see her pink hair?"

"No because I am not retarded and I'm color blind, not blind, you idiot."

"Still, the word blind is in it," Naruto persisted.

Sasuke ignored Naruto this time and started reading some documents.

* * *

"Hello."

"Itachi."

He hesitated for a moment.

"Father."

"I heard you were in town. Why?"

"I have some projects here."

"Hn. Is she here too?"

"No, mother isn't here."

"Good."

His face hardened into a cynical mask. "What else did you need to say?"

"Don't do anything that will cause problems."

"Is that all," he asked bitterly. The line went silent for a few seconds.

"Yes. That is all."

* * *

When Sakura entered Itachi's home, she found him staring outside a window, his face frozen into an expression that was so full of intensity and determination.

"Who are you contemplating to kill," she asked him and it completely caught him off guard. He turned around and gave her a small smile.

"No one you know of course. I wouldn't dream of having you involved when I get charged for murder."

Sakura stared at him long and hard.

"What is it?"

"You know there was something familiar about Sasuke that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Now I can see what it was."

"Really," Itachi asked without any emotion.

"You have the same hard look, an uncanny resemblance in the way you frown. Now that I think about it, it's almost like you're…"

"Brothers," Itachi pointedly filled in.

It took a few seconds for Sakura to digest that. She looked at Itachi suspiciously.

"Funny, isn't it?

Itachi raised a brow and pinched Sakura's suddenly flustered cheeks.

"Not as funny as the look you had as you tried to convince yourself it isn't so."

Sakura smiled awkwardly. "Itachi…what are you talking about?"

"So slow, my little pink-headed blob of sunshine," Itachi said affectionately as he poked Sakura's forehead.

"No," Sakura unsurely said.

Itachi smiled a bit sadly. "Yes."

"But…how?"

"Who do I look like Sakura?"

"No." She was hit by images of Sasuke's family portraits.

Itachi ruffled Sakura's hair. "Sakura, I am always completely honest with you. Only you. You know that."

But…but…" she sputtered.

Itachi gave her some time to accept the truth. And when she did, she gave him a disbelieving look and walked out.

Itachi smiled bitterly and went back to contemplating.

* * *

"_Where have you been?"_

_Fugaku looked at her, exasperated. "Where else? Work," he replied dismissively._

_Her face turned into stone. "You weren't in the office today."_

"_That's because I had to meet some people," he replied, anger slowly finding its way into his tone. "What's your problem?"_

_She looked away from him but not before he registered the suspicion in her eyes. "Nothing."_

* * *

"You're home early," Sasuke remarked just as his wife walked in by six pm.

"Hn, I'm going to change, I'll see you at dinner," was all she said as she waked past him.

Sasuke frowned. What the hell was that about?

In their room, Sakura threw herself in bed and screamed to a pillow to vent out some frustration.

When she was done, she thought about it.

Itachi is Sasuke's brother?

Impossible.

"_Who do I look like Sakura?"_

Her eyes widened at the answer. After a few seconds, she was hyperventilating.

And that was exactly how Sasuke saw her when he walked into the room a she decided to follow her.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

He sat beside her and rubbed her back gently to relieve her of some discomfort.

"Do you need water? I'll go get some," Sasuke stood up but Ssakura put a restraining hand on his arm.

"No," she said in between breaths, "I…don't…need water."

"But," Sasuke started. Sakura grasped his hand more firmly.

"Alright, I won't leave," he said and gave her some time to calm down. When she finally calmed down, Sasuke looked at her.

"Are you alright? You look upset."

"I…"

Sakura looked like she was going to tell him something monumental but her eyes gentled and she squeezed his hand and said, "I just had a really bad day."

"Do you want me to do something about it?"

Sakura looked at him dubiously. "About my day?"

"Yes," he said with a straight face.

"How will you do that?"

Sasuke looked at her seriously. "You'll know that after I shower," he managed to say without a hint of shame.

Sakura smiled more genuinely this time. "We haven't had dinner yet."

"Let' have dessert first," he said, finally giving in and smiling unevenly.

Sakura laughed at his attempts at mischief.

"Alright, go shower, I'll be here waiting."

Sasuke looked at her and frowned. "On second thought, forget the shower."

He dipped his head and kissed her, and she pressed her lips warmly back.

He lifted her over him and she kneeled astride his hips, hugging them with her thighs as his hands roamed over her. They smiled at each other as he held onto her hips, guided her onto his erection, and brought her down onto it.

She couldn't help the sound of pleasure that escaped her.

"Exactly what I was thinking", he said, and she braced her hands on his shoulders, lifted herself half off him and proceeded to ride him, rotating her hips at the same time in a slow, almost lazy rhythm.

Perhaps a minute passed before she realized that he wasn't moving. His hands were spread warm and firm over her outer thighs.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He was looking back, and she knew that she was riding him to pleasure too, that there was a mutual delight in it no matter which of them it was who was making the primary moves. She smiled down at him as she rode on, and his lips lifted ever so slightly at the corners.

But there was pain too. Or an ache that threatened to turn into pain. And a recklessness in continuing to lift herself off him only to impale herself on the pain again.

His hand came her back and drew her down, first to kiss her lips, and then her shoulders. Then both hands went lower, grasping firmly and holding her half off him while he moved at last, driving hard and fast up into her until he pulled her down and stopped all movement so abruptly that she cried out. But it was so complete and beyond lust that it felt like-

Happiness.

A few minutes later, they just lay down there, relaxed and a bit tired. He kissed the side of her face.

Sakura closed her eyes against the gentle gesture. She was about to reveal everything she knew but when it came right down to it, she couldn't. She really couldn't bear the thought of causing any pain for him. So even as she felt guilty to the depths of her soul, she remained silent.

* * *

Itachi thought he'd let Sakura stew for a few days, even a few weeks if that's what would ease her mind. So he was surprised when a maid announced her in the very next day.

"I thought you can't stand to see me," Itachi said the moment Sakura entered the room.

"Don't be like that, I didn't say that," she replied as she sat across him.

"You didn't have to," he said a little sadly.

"You're my Itachi," she said, gentling imperceptibly. "You are my best friend in this life and the next."

She didn't see the disappointed flicker in his expression that was gone as quickly as it came.

"I've told you before that I was illegitimate, that I had a brother."

"I know," she said with some difficulty, "I just haven't thought…"

"That you'd marry him," Itachi filled out for her.

"It's just that he's so mad at his mother. He' so hurt, so heartbroken about his family. I didn't think it would be you that…"

Sakura decided not to continue.

"That I was the source of that heartbreak all along? Don't mince words Sakura. I am not so faint-hearted that I can't accept these things."

"I just feel that I'm being a traitor being friends with you," she said finally.

Itachi suddenly straightened up and became formal.

"Is that so Mrs. Uchiha? Is it really that all those years of friendship, you are willing to throw away because I am a bastard?"

"No, Itachi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she hastily said, suddenly imploring.

"But that's how you really feel."

She suddenly stood up and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was impulsive. You know I love you," she said as she laid a hand on his arm.

"Clearly not by much," He replied, still bitter.

"Itachi," she said again, sighing, "Don't be like this."

"I have no plans of insinuating myself upon your husband's life, you know? I do not expect anything. I have no intention but to tell you the truth. Your husband is my brother, as he has been all along. You are my friend. The sky is still blue. Nothing changes. Do you really think so little of me that you'd worry I'll shatter your peace with him?"

"No, but it speaks volumes about me that I worried at all. I'm sorry Itachi, I was selfish," she said, offering peace.

He finally looked at her and saw her anxiousness. Itachi felt all his anger start to melt away.

He patted the hand that was still on his arm. "Don't be anxious, Sakura. I forgive you."

"Really, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

* * *

"_Itachi!" A beautiful little girl ran crying to her friend._

_His brows furrowed at the sight of silent tears flowing down her face. "Sakura,' he said gently, "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"_

_He knelt down so he was face to face with the sobbing six year old girl._

"_I miss mommy,' she said tearfully._

"_Of course you do," he replied as he gently wiped away her tears._

"_But daddy….daddy says I can't cry. He says I shouldn't cry because mommy will never come back," she wailed in her little voice._

_Itachi frowned at her words. He clenched his fists to suppress the rage that was suddenly overtaking him._

"_Sakura," he said softly, "your mommy is always here with you."_

"_Really,' she asked him through her wet lashes._

"_Really. You know that I never lie to you. Only you. Right?"_

_She finally nodded and stopped crying._

"_And I will always be here," he added. "I promise you won't get hurt again."_

_She smiled tentatively as Itachi ruffled her hair._

"_You little crybaby," he teased, "Stay here and I'll go ask your father to let you join me and my mom."_

_She nodded. "Thank you Itachi."_

_And with a resolve of a man older than his twelve years, he knew he'd never let this girl be hurt._

_What he didn't know is that he'd protect her at his own expense._

* * *

**AN: **There are a few things I'd like to achieve in this chapter.

First is the Uchiha family drama. I'd like to give you guys an idea of what happened. What it was like for sasuke's mother too, not only his father…this of course will be explored more in later chapters

Second is Sakura's relationship with Itachi. Why are they as close as they are? What are the dynamics of their friendship?

And last is Sasuke's growing attachment to Sakura. How simple gestures show that he's really trying hard to commit.


End file.
